


Half of the whole

by gammacookie



Series: Umino Twins [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Elemental Aspects, F/M, Gender-Neutral Orochimaru, Hidden World, Iruka has separation issues, Kabuto has feelings for like two seconds, Kaida loves trees, Kakashi is a playboy, M/M, Multi, Tenzou is a good alpha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammacookie/pseuds/gammacookie
Summary: My name is Dr. Maru, I was called in to help identify some genetic abnormalities that both you and your brother share. I have found these abnormalities quite fascinating and wish to study you both further.if you and your brother agree to my terms I can arrange for you to end up in an apartment with all bills paid. With the government sending money to whoever is caring for deposited into an account which you'll have access to. I will provide someone to act as your gradian without actually having to be your gradian. It will just be you and your brother. There are but a few conditions. If I ask for something you will do it. If I want you to take something and record your reactions over a time period you will do it. You and your brother will have monthly appointments where I will draw samples and have you run tests."Did our lazy ass guardian sign off on this? Is he making money off of us being test subjects?"
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hatake Sakumo/Orochimaru, Tenzou / Original Female Character(s)/ Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Shisui/Yamato | Tenzou, Yamato | Tenzou/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Umino Twins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024069
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. A Hit With Luck

**Author's Note:**

> In this verse, the hidden villages represent lost civilizations. The Uminos (in this fic) were from Whirlpool, which would be best represented as Lemuria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Naruto or any other works that could be related to this story. I do not make anything off of this, it is purely just for fun. This story isn't my favorite that I am writing, and the chapters will be updated sporadically.

Centuries ago lived a sub-breed of humanity. This subspecies held the perfect combination of animal and human, often being able to shift between the two and flawlessly intergrade into any environment. Some spent their lives in animal form only shifting when the need would arise, while most preferred the modern lifestyles with which living as a human would bring, only changing when they saw fit.  
They lived as three separate genders within the subspecies. Alphas were strong and used for protection and also the only breed capable of impregnating omegas. Betas were a neutral breed and often fit in with humanity easier not having the same needs as alphas and omegas. They were used in more diplomatic senses but were capable of being fierce when called for. Betas could only breed with betas but were often looked upon by the other two breeds to stave off impregnation. Omegas were considered the weaker of the three breeds. Their primary role was to produce and raise the next generation. Their overly protective and nurturing nature made them perfect for this.  
Even with their differences, the subhumans tried their best to help humanity grow and prosper. Looking to them as an older sibling would a younger, and teaching them all they could about how to live and still respect the world around them. But mankind has always been a fickle and jealous species. Their inability to adapt to the ever-changing world cause them to lash out at the subhumans who were not only adapting but thriving. This envious nature is what leads to the mass genocide of the subspecies. Though they were more abatable they had grown too comfortable with their human counterparts, thus with the element of surprise, the humans were able to greatly reduce the number of subhumans. Either through capture or killing the subhumans were pushed from society and forced to live a life in the shadows. This enacted humans to hold hunts and made games of destroying sub-human homes and colonies.  
Often using the alphas for sport. Pitting them against each other in gruesome battles to the death, while they place bets or just watched for entertainment.  
Betas were destined to a life of servitude. Often becoming slaves or holding menial jobs that humanity deemed unworthy of its own time, but betas were easy to forget that they weren't human and a life of servitude slowly trickled away with time.  
Omegas had it the hardest if captured. They were turned in to pleaser workers. They would be used and abused often for cheaper prices than their human equivalents. They would be kept in cages during heats so people could watch as they begged and pleaded for it to all end, for an alpha, for anything. An omega could only take so many heats without a form a release and often than not the stress would kill them. Many would take their lives the first chance they got when captured. The humans never saw fit to use them for breeding and that is what lead to the dying out of the captured breeds. When the last omega died in withering pain in their crapped and tinny cage, humanity had finally sealed the fate of the know population of sub-humans.  
No longer having any in captivity, humanity all but forgot about the subhumans. Chalking the genocide and captivity up to humans fighting against humans for political and religious purposes.  
But it is said to this day that there are still communities of sub humans that have stayed hidden and evolved with the times in order to protect the small number of survivors. There they live peaceably with nature, free to be as they should have always been, and far from the reach of humans.

As she closed the well-worn leather journal, Kohari turned to her wide-eyed children. "Wow, that story was awesome." Of course, the little eight-year-old Iruka would be that articulate. Kohari smiled at her son's simplicity.  
"Do you think it is real? Could we meet a subhuman? If we did, I would want to learn how they live one with nature. I like nature, it's simple and kind." Iruka's twin sister Kaida was always the bigger picture kind. Kohari looked between her two children with an almost melancholy look.  
"If they did exist I am sure they are well hidden. Perhaps we can learn to live one with nature on our own."  
Just then Ikkaku came into the room. "Now my little dolphin and dragon shouldn't you be asleep?"  
"Mom was just finishing a story about subhumans" Iruka pipped up.  
"Subhumans? Quite an interesting story topic. Wouldn't you say they are still a little too young for that? I thought we were going to wait until they were closer to the age of twelve for that particular story?"  
"I was going to but something told me they needed to hear it now. I only told them the rough history of why the subhumans are gone." The two older Umino shared a look as to continue the conversation without so many watching eyes.  
"Well as long as it was just the history. We wouldn't want them to have nightmares or anything now would we?"  
"Of course not. I'll tell you both more of the story when you are older. okay?"  
A double "Yes mom" and an exchange of good nights saw the elders leaving the room with their young tucked away safely. Each falling asleep with dreams of a hidden village of people who could turn into animals.

"You've had a premonition then?" Ikkaku asked his wife.  
"I have and I fear that we will not be with our children for much longer. I don't know how or when but I feel it will be soon. Have you had any luck finding one of the villages?"  
"No, not yet at least. I've been trying to make contact since our outpost was destroyed, but it seems like the connections to the villages have been severed as well. All we can do is hope that the next outpost is still standing. If it's not then we will go from there."  
"We need to make sure they are protected. The next generation will need them. You know as well as I do how special and coinvented they will be. If we don't get them to a village soon we may as well sign their deaths or sell them to slavery."  
"Now love there is no need to fret just yet. We still a little more than three years to get them to a village and secure a life for them. Do you think we have enough time before your premonition comes true?"  
"I'm not sure but we need to be careful."  
"Always love."

  
8 Months Later

"We're sorry kids, but it seems your parents didn't survive the crash. If it's any consolation their deaths were instant and painless. Once the paramedics are through looking you over we will take you down to the station where a social worker will be waiting to house you."

The Umino twins had lost everything. All their belongings were in the car when it crashed. It was a cold and rainy night. The roads must have become slippery because the truck didn't even seem to slow down when it crashed headfirst into their small Elantra. The car behind them couldn't have stopped in enough time even if it tried. It rear-ended them and crunched the car up like a used can. The medics said it was a miracle that the twins survived at all. A miracle that they both sincerely wished didn't happen. Just a few months after their ninth birthday, on October 10, the Adult Uminos were pronounced dead on scene of an accident. Their only living relations being their two kids who would now have to grow up in the foster care system. 

  
2 Years Later

"Get back here you damn kids." They were running for their lives from their current gym teacher. He was covered in a sparkly purple paint. That would teach him to pick the little guys in class. They couldn't help it if they were only fed school lunches. They probably wouldn't even get that much if the government wasn't supplying them. Gods know their current keeper wouldn't lift a hand to feed them. He just collected them money and hit them every once in a while. That's all he was good for. They learned that if they told anyone what went on behind closed doors, no one would believe them. They didn't the first five times, so why would they now. Then again, their first foster was in jail now. After what he did to them, he deserved worse. They now wore matching scars on their faces. He wanted to see if they could feel each other's pain. Some drunk ramblings and a sick twisted mind. He wouldn't be able to hurt anyone for a long time.

This time they just had to stave off starvation. The last home they were in, wouldn't let them stay together. The home before that, the husband kept trying to get them alone behind closed doors. From what the other kids said, that was something you didn't want to happen. The second home had been nice. The couple was nice and they took care of them, but in the end, they decided it was too much work to care for two kids at once. so here they were, their fifth home in two years and their fifth school. They will probably be moved soon again anyway with the way the old man looking after them complained about not getting paid enough for them.

so now they were running from their gym teacher after pranking him. they had just cleared the school's fence and were crossing the street when a loud horn drew their attention. In a split second, both twins made connection with the car driving down the street. The last thing either of them remembers was the screeching of breaks and a lot of shouting.

Waking up in the hospital was weird, to say the least. Kaida woke with a start. she quickly opened her eyes to see that she was attached to a bunch of machines and she had an iv sticking out of her arm. It took her a while to remember what had lead to this. In a blind panic, she looked around for Iruka. The fear that her brother had left her behind clouded any rational judgment. Not see him in her room she ripped out the iv only wincing marginally at the pain. After unplugging herself she tried to get out of the bed but her legs were stiff and wobbled. She managed to stand up on her own for all of a few seconds before falling towards the ground. She laid there on the cool tile for a moment till she could work up the energy to sit up. As she managed to pull her upper body off the floor the door opened.  
"Ah, I see you tried to escape. Is that usually your first response when you wake up somewhere unfamiliar?"  
she looked up at the...Doctor? Maybe? She really couldn't tell. She also couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman. Everything about the person oozed androgynous.  
"Where is Iruka?"  
"Is that what you're fussing about? Well, your brother is in his own room and he hasn't woken up yet. You both took quite the hit from that car. You are lucky it didn't cause any permeant damage. Just some minor bleeding and a couple of bumps and bruises. You too are quite lucky. Now, now don't give me that look. Once you both have had your blood work done and a few physical tests to make sure there isn't any other damage then you can be in the same room. In fact, I think the hospital would encourage it. They don't take too kindly to poor street orphans around here." Kaida tried to hide the shame she felt at that. Of course, they were just a burden to the medical facility. Their caregiver probably told them that he wasn't paying for anything and they would receive the bare minimum from where ever they were. The doctor smiled as if reading everything that was going through her mind right at that moment.  
"My name is Dr. Maru. I am not a physician at this current hospital. I have a private practice, in which I deal more in research and development than the actual medical practices. I was called in to help identify some genetic abnormalities that both you and your brother share. I have found these abnormalities quite fascinating and wish to study you both further. I am aware that you both are in the foster system and after this incident, are going to be released into separate group homes." Panic spread through Kaida. They were going to be separated. She had never gone a day without Iruka. After the accident that took their parents, they refused to go more than a few hours without each other. How were they going to coupe with separate homes, let alone a group home? They have heard horror stories from other older kids about what happened in the group homes. It's every kid for themselves and you have to fight off the adults. She couldn't let that happen. At least not to Iruka. He was too kind, too gentle, too curious for a group home. Someone would take advantage. They would abusive his nature until there was nothing left of him but a hollow shell. She had to protect him because to her he was the only good left in life. Her purpose for living was to make him happy.  
"I don't want to live in a group home. I can't be separated from Iruka." It came out as barely a whisper. A silent plea that maybe someone would listen and save them, or maybe this would be a dream and by stating that she would wake up.  
"There may be a way around that if you would indulge my curiosity and do some simple tests for me. Maybe try a few drugs I am working on. I could help both you and your brother as I better understand what makes your genetics different."  
"But how could you help us? We have to adult to consent and if the system relocates us we can't uphold any promises we make. We wouldn't make promises we can't hope to keep."  
"No. I guess in your current state you can't be expected to uphold any end of the bargain, but if you and your brother agree to my terms I can arrange for you to end up in an apartment all bills paid. With the government sending money to whoever is caring for deposited into an account which you'll have access to. I will provide someone to act as your gradian without actually having to be your gradian. It will just be you and your brother. There are but a few conditions. If I ask for something you will do it. If I want you to take something and record your reactions over a time period you will do it. You and your brother will have monthly appointments where I will draw samples and have you run tests. You will allow either myself or one of my people access to your living space whenever it is needed. You will continue to go to school and I honestly encourage you to try and graduate earlier. You both had excellent marks before the system and I have no doubt you are smart enough to get out of public school faster. I am not going to lie to you and say that choosing to be my test subjects will be easy, but perhaps it is better than the alternative."  
Kaida ponders their options for a moment. "I am not saying yes till I talk to Iruka. I assume that you need both of us so it will be a decision for both of us. I only have one question before I talk to him."  
"Yes. What is your question?"  
"Do we call you ma'am or sir?"  
With this question, Dr. Maru laughed. Such a fearless child in the face of someone like themselves. "Neither you will call me Dr. Maru and that is all."  
"It is only polite to add a ma'am or sir when thanking someone or following a command."  
"Right you are child, but you still call me Dr. Maru."  
"Yes, Dr. Maru. May I see Iruka now?"  
"Not yet. I will send in my assistant with food and a change of clothes for you. When Iruka has awakened I will let you know." With that Dr. Maru left the room.

Kaida picked herself up off the ground and tried to get back on the bed. It was high and she was still sore and suffering from slight pain of the accident. With her struggle, she neglected to notice the door open and close. After a few minutes, someone cleared their throat behind her.  
"Do you some assistance?" A boy, maybe 14, wearing glasses with grey hair in a low ponytail was standing inside the doorway. Kaida turned around, furious that she didn't hear anyone come in. The boy had a slight blush and was looking anywhere but at her.  
"Why would you think I need help?" It was a challenge and she knew it.  
"You seemed to be having some trouble getting back into the bed. Also, you are wearing a paper gown that doesn't exactly cover everything." It was said so analytically and she would have brushed it off as a mere statement of facts were not for that blush that reappeared. she gave out a huff.  
"I am having trouble getting back up in the bed. My brain and my body seem to be at war with each other. I am to wait in bed for Dr. Maru's assistant, but I just haven't made it up there yet."  
"Ah. Yes, it is to be expected. you were heavily medicated after the car hit you. I am surprised you can stand straight with the mix of pain medication and sleep aids they gave you. I am Kabuto. I am more of an apprentice than an assistant, but I will take any title Dr. Maru gives me. I have brought you a change of clothes, though I was not informed that you were a girl so the clothes are a bit boyish. If you need any assistance I will be here to help you. Once you are dressed I am to take you to get food. Hopefully, by then your brother will be awake."  
"I ah...I need something to wrap my chest in. Perhaps some gauze or something along those lines if you only brought boys' clothing."  
"Yes. I'll see what I can find." With that, he left leaving her alone once more. What a strange boy. she slowly started putting on the drawstring pants that she was given. It was quite a feat and she was exhausted by the end of it. How was she suppose to wrap herself and put on a shirt? She still hadn't been able to make it up on the bed. She was growing weak again and she hated feeling so venerable. This time when he returned he knocked before entering.  
"I found some wrap that should suffice till you get some proper clothes." He looked up to find her still leaning on the side of the bed and a bit breathless. She had managed to get the pants on but they were askew and it was obviously a difficult task to get as far as she did.  
"Please allow me to help you." She gave him a look that was between being upfronted at the need for help and weary at the fact that he might be a pervert. Though he had to admit that he was slightly attracted to the stubborn girl in front of him, he was well aware that she was still just a girl. One that had caught the Dr.'s attention, yes, but still just a girl.  
"I promise to be nothing but professional. I am, after all, studying to be a doctor just like Dr. Maru. It's nothing new to me and I am fairly good at dressing wounds, so a wrap around the torso will be no problem. I would really like to help you so we can get some food and you can gain back some strength. I will only help you if you allow me."  
Seeing that she was still apprehensive and knowing that if this took any longer the doctor would start to get impatient, he went with the only thing he could.  
"You know as an acting medical professional, I can just require you to let me help. I am really only asking because I want to be polite and not make you uncomfortable."  
"How are you an acting medical professional? Your only like three years older than me. What are you like a genius or something?"  
"Yes, I have already graduated high school and am in my third year of med school, under the supervision of Dr. Maru of course. It is why I was chosen to be his apprentice." Well, that shut her up fast. She still looked weary but maybe a little less apprehensive than before. With a heavy sigh, she finally admitted defeat.  
"Fine but I will face the bed and if your hands go anywhere they shouldn't be I will report you. If I had the strength I would relate physically but if that were the case I wouldn't need your help, to begin with." Taking permission he started to remove the paper dress. Her back was married with small scars and a few cuts and bruises from the accident, the only blemishes on perfectly tanned skin. He quickly wrapped her chest area being extra cations of her still forming chest and the bruises on her torso. when that was done, quickly and respectably, he asked her to lift her arms for the shirt. Now that she was dressed she really did look like a boy.  
"Now let's go get you some food and I will be happy to answer any questions you might have. I also have a few questions for you myself if you would be inclined to answer them." With a nod of confirmation, they left her room and made their way down to the cafeteria.

Iruka woke up groggily. Everything hurt and he could barely make out the shapes and colors of his surroundings. He wanted to throw up but his stomach didn't seem to have much in it to hurl. Everything smelled weird and wrong. Like the inside of a bottle of bleach. Slight beeping sounds were coming from his left and now that he realized it his could feel something sticking out of his arm. He attempted to move his arm to unattached the wires but all he was able to do was make himself shake.  
"Ah. I see you are finally awake. You know your sister has been awake for a few hours. She has already changed and has received some real food. Last I heard she was sitting in the cafeteria with my assistant." A person in a lab coat was talking to him. It took a surprisingly long time for him to register exactly what they were saying.  
"Can I see her?" it was all he was able to croak out. His throat was dry and it felt like swallowing glass. He was startled as a glass of water appeared seemingly out of nowhere.  
"Hmm, you seemed to be having some issues with your sight. Is it just perception or is there a refractive error as well?"  
"A what? Like I don't understand half of what you're saying. I just want my sister."  
"Your sister seems to be the brighter of the two. Why she needed to consult with you I can not fathom."  
"I feel like you're insulting me," Iruka growled out. Who was this, this person, and why on earth were they even messing with a couple of orphans.  
"On the contrary. I am merely making an observation." Just then the door flung open and Kaida came running in. She crawled up on the bed and hugged Iruka like it was the last time she ever would.  
"Iruka, I thought I lost you. You wouldn't wake up, and no one was telling me anything about your condition. Dr. Maru and Kabuto reassured me that as soon as they knew something I would. I'm so glad you're awake." She was almost in tears on the verge of hiccupping between her words to fight them back.  
"Kaida perhaps we should let Dr. Maru finish their conversation. We can go get your brother something to eat. I am sure he is just as hungry as you were." At this Iruka glared at the older boy in the room. Who was he to be talking to his sister in such a familiar stance? He didn't like how he was looking at her with an almost hungry fondness. Something sheer predatory behind his glassed gaze. Kaida must have sensed his unease.  
"Iruka this is Kabuto, he is Dr. Maru's apprentice. He has been helping me recover while we waited for you to wake up."  
"he seems kind of you for that. Don't you think?"  
"He is a genius. We were talking about the ways to improve the revival methods because we saw a few nurses running with a crash cart down one of the halls on our way to the cafeteria and how some medicines are better based on genealogical standpoints than chemicals. We also talked about what exactly makes us different and what we will be doing during our studies. Honestly other than the reproductive samples it doesn't sound so bad. We might even get the opportunity to learn a few things about medical sciences."  
"You're not even interested in anything in the medical fields." Iruka gave out in a huff. How was she so enthralled by these two strangers? She had never shown this much interest in anyone before. Dear gods did she have a crush? Was this where he started to lose her to some guy who is just going to break her heart. No. It couldn't be that. They were just 11. They weren't even thinking about stuff like that. Right?  
"Your right, I am not. That's not what they do though. They study anomalies in the human condition and develop medicines to either help with them or help other people develop them. We have a genetic anomaly. Something that was strange enough to call in a specialist. That does interest me because it has to do with us. We don't know what it is and it could hurt us or save others. Isn't that something worth exploring and learning about?" She had a point and he knew it.  
"Did our lazy ass guardian sign off on this? Is he making money off of us being test subjects?"  
"No. You see that is the best part Dr. Maru said he could set us up in an apartment and we will get the government money. All we have to do is provide samples and do some tests. Maybe take some experimental medication from time to time but it's better than the alternative. They want to separate us and send us to group homes. You and I both know what happens there."  
"We can't end up like that. So I guess this is our only option then. Fine ill go along with it as long as we both are safe."

As the twins had their conversation, Dr. Maru approached Kabuto.  
"I see you made a friend. It is so unlike you to grow attached to a possible test subject. Should I be concerned?"  
"No doctor, she was merely more insightful than I realized. She could possibly be a useful asset if properly educated. I was able to find that neither of them knows what they are or where they belong. Neither of them has presented yet or has even had contact with anyone else, but I'm sure you can smell that already. We will have to start the medication as soon as possible, otherwise, we will lose this opportunity."  
"The fact that you will be having a pretty treasure living with you has nothing to do with it then? Fine. We need them before they have a chance to go into their first cycle so I will allow you this one. Consider it a reward for being so loyal." The grin on the doctor's face would turn anyone's blood cold.  
"I don't need a reward but I do think they will be useful. A dying breed like them and twins are extraordinarily rare. Even if we weren't trying to perfect the serum we would still need to keep them. Who knows what kind of bargaining chip they could be."  
"Always thinking too many steps ahead, aren't you? With these two we will have everything we need to make the serum work. Now let's get things settled. You make the calls and pay off who needs to be paid, find an apartment or house big enough for the three of you while we are in town. I still expect you to travel with me when need be. I'll settle things with the twins and get them released into my care."

With their release, the twins moved into a fully furnished apartment. To Iruka's dismay, Kabuto was also staying with them. They attended a new school for a few years before excelling in their studies to attend college by the ages of 15. Iruka attended classes for child development and a minor in child phycology. Kaida went on to study anything and everything under the Human and Social Sciences branch with a minor in botany. When asked why the extreme she simply stated that she would rather talk to a tree at the end of her studies than another human being.

When the twin first moved in, Dr. Maru started them on a grueling diet and a large assortment of vitamins. Throughout the years they became lacks on the food intake and shortened the vitamins to one multi and a pill specially formulated for them. Every first Thursday of the month they would visit the private office. There they would run tests and be hooked up to many machines and give whatever sample the doctor asked for. When they reached their pubescent age of 13, they had to give their first reproductive sample. It was awkward, to say the least. They had to lay on cold metal tables and allow the doctor to poke and prod in various aspects of their neither regions. It was all medical and precise but it was still highly uncomfortable. After Iruka had to produce a sample while Kaida just had some swabbing done. Of course, he had some swabbing done as well in the most uncomfortable of places. Those samples were only needed every three months, and it was Iruka's most dreaded visit. That and all the physical training and self-defense classes they had to do to keep in 'peak physical condition'. They excelled at it though. Enough for them to both get jobs at the local rec center teaching classes to women and children. They had also started to volunteer outside of their studies and work. Every Tuesday they would volunteer at a local orphanage with Iruka returning on Wednesday to pick up a small blonde boy that he had grown attached to and take him to a local park. Kaida would volunteer at the botanicals on Wednesday, often taking one of the younger boys from the home with her that had an interest in art and liked to draw as she worked. Life was crazy but good for them and they never disappointed Dr. Maru.

A few months before the twins turned sixteen, Dr. Maru and Kabuto went overseas to do some research on a new disease that kept popping up randomly. This left the twins alone. After the first year of them being gone, they just assumed that neither was coming back. The bills continued to be paid and the government still sent their stiffen every month, plus with the money from their jobs, they weren't left needing financial support. The only problem was that the doctor only left enough pills to last them two years at most. Now they were running out of their supply and were both worried about what would happen when they stopped taking them.

Shortly after their 17th birthday, they moved in the kids. A hyperactive blonde named Naruto, who just so happened to be one of Iruka's favorite kids to tutor at the group home and the one he often took on outings, and a quiet raven-haired boy named Sai, who was an aspiring artist that Kaida fell in love with the first time she saw one of his plantings of a tree. He had become a fixture when she would go to the gardens to help and better learn about the plants there, and his art often hung in the windows and on displays around the faculties. The boys were complete opposites. Naruto was loud and unpredictable. Sai was quiet and always precise with what he did. Sai enjoyed nature and the soothing sounds and colors that came with it. Naruto loved orange and causing chaos. When they would go to the beach, Naruto would want to surf while Sai would just sit back or go with Kaida snorkeling. It was after one such outing that their lives changed forever.


	2. New beginnings a problem in themselves

"Kakashi, son we need to talk." Sakumo hated having these conversations with his son, but lately, the council has been hounding him to provide more members of his clan. Even if he could find his mate, they wouldn't be able to produce any more offspring. After being captured and experimented on cause his mate to lose their ability to reproduce, they left, off on a search to find a cure to what happened to them and perhaps provide a way for non-omegas to reproduce as well. Leaving made them an enemy of the hidden villages, but Sakumo knew that his mate needed it. They would come back to him when they found their answers. Still leaving him with their pup all by himself had been hard. For the first year, he dealt with the pain from Kakashi, the ridicule from the village, and the heartbreak that the miles away from his mate put on him. They survived it and two years later his mate showed up on one of his mission and gave his another pup. He loved both of his pups. Sighing he brought himself out of his memorist thoughts and back to the conversation at hand.  
"I already know what you're going to say, Dad, but honestly why don't they try to have Tenzo have a kid? I am not ready and that's not exactly something I am looking for right now. I just want to go on my missions, serve my village, and keep to myself. Why is that so hard for them to understand?"  
"Kakashi your 25 now your brother is 23, you both need to settle down and start thinking about your futures and family. I just want you both to be happy. You cant imagine the joy of coming home to a mate and a pup. I just want you to know how that feels. To experience that joy for yourself."  
"Look what that joy got you. You lost your mate and barely knew how to raise a pup let alone the two they settled you with. I don't want that."  
"I know you don't understand why Orochimaru had to leave us.."  
"No! I do, and it's a pointless endeavor. They should have stayed with us. We need them and they left us. We should have been enough to ignore the village and enough to stay. They have nothing to show for their absence and I just want to understand why we weren't enough."  
"The next time there is a lead on Orochimaru, I will be sure that you and your brother go to investigate. Now to the matter at hand, you need to pick an omega and soon. There are so few left and anyone would love to be your..." Kakashi once again cut him off midsentence.  
"Any omega that cant except Tenzo, doesn't deserve me. I don't want some stuck up flaunt. If anything, I won't mate till Tenzo does." At this, the subject of their conversation strolls in. The tension was palpable. Tenzo looked from his brother, who was wearing a very smug look, to his father that had the same old exasperated look as always.  
"So what did I miss? Because there was obviously something going on between the two of you and if I am going to get drag through this I would at least like to know."  
Kakashi was the first to answer. "I have decided to go celibate until you have found yourself a mate. Consider this a protest and a united stand against every omega that has turned you down."  
"Uh, Kakashi every omega within the known world has turned me down. Do you really think you can go that long without getting laid? What about your rut? How are you going to go through that without an omega?"  
"Mah little brother, you do it all the time. SO why can't I?"  
"It's not like I have a choice in the matter, also, you would have to beat every omega away with a stick, and I don't see rut you doing that."  
"Well, I will just isolate myself then, and we won't have a problem. This just means we have to buckle down and find you a mate. Then everything will go back to normal, and I can enjoy life in peace. Not that that is settled, I am going to go see if there are any updates on Orochimaru." With that, he left in a whirl of leaves.  
"He really is hopeless, my oldest. He cants continue to run from his responsibilities, but I am glad that he is sticking by you. We will find you someone Tenzo. I know that there is someone out there for you. I can feel it. Just like I know that Kakashi would be much happier with a family of his own." With a pat on his shoulder, Sakumo went to take his leave but was stopped by Tenzo.  
"I actually came to tell you that Tsunade had a lead as to the last know whereabouts of Orochimaru. She said that they were stationary there for almost six years and they still hold a residence there. She is going to be sending a two-man squad to investigate."  
"I will talk to her and see if she will be willing to send you and Kakashi. Maybe he can find some of those answers he so desperately wants."

Sakumo knocked on the door to the Hokage's office and waited. It wasn't long before a big alpha boom of 'come in and make it quick' could be heard from the other side.  
"Ah Sakumo, I can't say I'm surprised, but there are several reasons you could be here. So what is it you want to talk about?" Every since Hiruzen along with Danzo and a few council members were rumored to try to kill off a whole clan, Tsunade had taken up the mantle of the head to the village. With her, there has been peace not only within but also with other countries that had been on the brink of war. She reassigned all of the remaining council members and put people in the positions that would truly help the village. She is also one of the leading people trying to bring Orochimaru back to the village safely and not just hunt them down.  
"I have two matters to discuss with you actually. First, regarding the council's request, Kakashi has pledged celibacy until Tenzo has found a mate. He stands by that any omega who would refuse someone like Tenzo is undeserving of his time."  
"I see and he thinks this stunt will get them off his back. It's childish really. They will either get him to choose of his own free will or they will push someone that is over fertile on him during rut."  
"No, he has sworn to isolation during ruts as well."  
"He doesn't even know how hard that would be on him."  
"He is convinced that if Tenzo can do it so can he."  
"Hmm let him try for all I care. I don't think pushing someone on anyone is going to get them anywhere. What of the second order of business?"  
"This is more of a personal request. I have been made aware of some new information regarding my mates whereabouts, I would like the boys to be the ones to look into it."  
"You know that Orochimaru isn't still there right? We are more just concerned as to why they spent so much time in one place."  
"I do know that but I think it would do Kakashi some good to understand Maru a little bit more. Maybe by sending him he could get a glimpse of what they are trying to accomplish."  
"Sigh you are the only one full hardy enough to believe that they will accomplish anything more out there than in a village, but I guess that's what made you a perfect match. I will allow the boys to go, but they will be going into a humans only section of the world. If anything were to happen that could expose the villages they will have a hell of a time getting away with it."  
"I will make sure they are extra cautious. They can leave tomorrow and I will have them conversance every day for updates."  
"See that you do. Now if that's everything I have a village that needs guidance. right now with the shortage of omegas and the lack of offspring, we are on the verge of a village-wide panic."  
"I understand and I will take my leave."

Kakashi and Tenzo entered the human city. It was actually quite nice. It was hidden by a few patches of forest and it reminded them slightly of home. Perhaps that is why Orochimaru stayed here for so long. Perhaps they simply missed home. The city housed over 600,000 people, and to the brothers that was a ridiculous number for such a small area. In some parts, the buildings towered higher than even the clouds could reach. They both tried to stay away from cities as much as possible. The likely hood of getting caught was too high with so many people around. Surely as soon as they were spotted they would be hunted for what they were. But, as they entered more densely populated areas, people didn't seem to notice or care in the slightest. It almost seemed as if they couldn't tell the difference between them and the sub-human intruders. Not ones to question good fortune, the brothers made their way towards the private practice that was under the name of a Dr. Maru. It twinges a bit to know that one of the aliases for his Mada was the pet name his dad had given them. Being here, he could understand the appeal, not just in the beauty of the city but also in the amnesty of not having everyone know who you are.

The building was nothing out of the ordinary, but it had definitely not been used in around two years. Still, this is the closest they have been. Inspecting each of the rooms they found two identical examination rooms. One had charts and informational posters dedicated to the male gender and the other to the female gender. The doctor was obviously seeing at least two patients here. Upon further inspection, they found two separate offices. One showed signs of Kabuto, a beta that had followed the doctor in order to become an alpha. It was those experiments that birthed Tenzo. The other office had to have been the doctors. Going through the main office they found files on two patients only identified by code names. Dolphin was a male, last known entry put him at 15 years of age, there was no physical description or any personal information such as birthdate or parents. The second was a female of the code name Dragon, she was also around 15 for her last know entry. The thing that stuck out was that both were omegas, both actively ovulating, and would appear to both be willing participants in what every was going on.

While Kakashi read the files Tenzo found what looked to be a camcorder next to an outlet that had a backup battery still plugged in. After replacing the battery, he started watching the footage. A young boy and a young girl sat on an examination table. They looked to be around 11 or 12 years of age. They were obviously related and could almost pass as each other. The matching scars across their noses would probably be an interesting story. A familiar voice could be heard in the background.  
"Now that this is set up we can start the first official appointment. Now for the record, the twins are here of their own volition. I have assigned them each a code name. Dragon is an 11-year-old female and her twin Dolphin is also 11 years of age. Neither has shown complications in growth or development. I shall start by administering the first round of suppressants and supplements." With this said each child received a shot and a cup of pills. "Know I will take a few samples and that's all for this first visit." The doctor pulled out a needle and a few vials. "I'll start with a blood sample, then I will take a marrow sample as well. After that ill have Kabuto take you guys to get some real food and new clothing and show you the apartment."  
A unison of "Yes, Dr. Maru." with that the samples were taken and the video transferred to another session. This time it was simply the girl in the room. she was laying on the table with a hospital-style gown on. He heard a male's voice off to the side of the camera's view. A soft chuckle wound through the room before Kabuto appeared from behind the camera.  
"What's so funny?" The girl on the table canted her head enough to show it was the same girl from the first video only slightly older.  
"It's almost like the first time we met only you're not struggling to get back into the hospital bed."  
"Yes. This time I am here of my own accord and had no help from a car collision." She pouted and it was fairly adorable. He had a split second thought as to what she would look like now. How old would these twins be? Where they even alive?  
"True, And I am quite glad that you are here, unharmed and willing." The way Kabuto said it sent a shiver down his spine. The girl was obviously not old enough to understand any hidden meaning in those words. With that, the doctor came in.  
"I have finished with Dolphin. Kabuto, take his samples, and make sure they are stored properly."  
"Yes, Doctor." With that, he left them alone.  
"Now I need to take a few different samples today. I will still be taking your blood and marrow to check and make sure the vitamins and supplements are doing their jobs, but I also need to take some reproductive samples as well. I will need to insert a few swabs at different depths in order to get viable samples."  
"Of course Dr. Maru. Will this be able to help you identify why we have the cramps and why I don't have a cycle like regular girls?"  
"Yes, it should help me identify the problems." The doctor took the swabs while the young girl was facing away from the camera.  
"There, not so bad. I will up the dose on your pills, to help with the cramps. Have you had any other problems?"  
"No Dr. Maru. You will be the first to know if anything changes. Have we been able to help with your research?"  
"Yes, you and your brother have provided me with a lot of data. How are your studies coming along?"  
"I don't like school, it makes me feel stagnant. I think I am ready to leave it behind but I fear that Iruka might not be."  
"You shouldn't lay idle because of your brother. I support you moving on. I have always enjoyed your intellect and need for knowledge. It reminds me of a younger self."  
"Thank you. Perhaps ill push my brother into catching up."  
"Yes. You need not coddle him. How is living with Kabuto?"  
"He is a good teacher and a good conversationalist. I enjoy our talks. When I have questions or ponderings he is always there for the answers I need or a perspective I could not see."  
"I often wonder if you would have been a genius if not for the poor schooling you received after your parents passing. I really do see a lot of me in you. Funny as it sounds the one who holds my heart is a lot like your brother as well."  
"You don't often talk about that, only that you can't go back just yet. I will not pry but know I will always listen."  
"Ah, a child beyond her years." The doctor smiled. It was a little offsetting. For all the years Tenzo had know Orochimaru, he had never seen them smile in anything other than in a sinister sense. It took him by surprise to see a fondness in it, but the girl seemed to be accustomed to it.  
"This concludes the sample gathering for today dear. You two can go about your day."  
"Thank you, Dr. Maru." The video faded out again. This time it showed both children around their last documented ages. They were in the same operating room as the first video.  
"I will be leaving these pills with you. There is a two year supply for both of you. I do not think we will be gone long but it never hurts to prepare. I shall be taking Kabuto with me but while we are gone everything will still be paid for. Any questions?"  
"Why can't we go with you?" Dragon had asked. "We are done with school and we can study abroad if you think it will take a long time. We could come. We won't get in the way. I could help you possibly."  
"No child. Where we are going will not be safe for you and your brother. Besides your brother is doing well in his studies and I wouldn't want to ruin his chances at that knowledge."  
"We are going to miss you though. You have been the closest thing to family that we have had in a long time. Even if we are just useful, you mean so much to us."  
"And both of you to me. I will see you both again I promise. Now be on your way before your late for your classes. I will send word when we are heading back."  
With that another surprise came, each child hugged the doctor and the doctor hugged them back. Orochimaru was anything but paternal, so this came as a huge shock. Tenzo debated if letting Kakashi see this would actually do more harm than good. His Mada didn't show him as much affection as these two, and it could damage his already frail understand of them. The camera kept rolling. Kabuto stepped in shortly after the twins had left.  
"We won't be coming back will we?"  
"No, Kabuto. It is time we move on. The twins have given us plenty of data and we have enough samples to make and test any serums. If we find that we need more then we know where to find them."  
"She is useful. We could take her."  
"No, they need to stay together. Now turn the camera off and gather the samples." The camera goes black again and Tenzo was just about to put it down when something started playing again. It was the doctor sitting at their desk.  
"Hopefully when this is found it is not because the twins had gone into their first heat. I have kept them on suppressants since before they even presented. They have enough pills to last until just before their eighteenth birthday. I had expected to have finished my research beforehand and brought not only it but them as well back to the village. They have grown very dear to me and it is my hope that they and my pups would-be mates. Reluctantly I am having to leave them. I am most hopeful that soon after someone would have reported my whereabouts and an investigation would have followed suit. If this is the case the twins will be found before they run out of pills. They are unique even in our world. Not only for the aspect of twins but also as a rare breed. They are, to the best of my knowledge, the last survivors of the Uzikature village. This village specialized in a rather old mystic breed of sub-humans. Rather than just wolf descended sub-humans they held multiple sub-breeds. These two in particular are the only elemental sub-breeds on record for the last three thousand years. I am sure that their parents were carriers of the genes, but not dominant enough to present as anything different. Analyzing their blood and merrow has allowed me to isolate the genes and determine which elements they possess. Dolphin is in possession of water and fire, with a slight towards wind. Dragon has all available attributes that I could test against, including water, fire, wind, and earth. She does not have lightning, but I merely speculate it is because there were no reports on that within any elemental clan. If this video is found, they need to be taken to the village hidden in the leaves. Give them to Sakumo Hatake. He is registered as their current guardian. If they are taken because they went into their first heat, I hope that they are found by someone in leaf. I only wish I could be there for them. This would be the third time I have had to leave something precious to my mate but I trust in him to care for them when I am unable to do it properly. I will see them again." With a sigh, Orochimaru signed off.

With the last blacking of the camera, Tenzo realized that Kakashi had been watching over his shoulder. The look on his face was unreadable. Perhaps he found some of his answers, or he had only added to the list.  
"We need to find them" was the only thing he said. They went to leave when they heard the front door open. Four people, two adults, and two children entered the property.

"Iruka, I only want to check and see what set off the alarm. I am sure it was nothing. Everything looks like it is in place, but we should look around just to be on the safe side."  
"I know what you want Kaida and I am telling you it's not them. They would have at least called to tell us they were coming back. Now let's get home and get all the sand off the boys." She was about to leave when she noticed the door to the doctor's office was slightly open. They never went in there and have never gone in since the doctor left. No matter how tempting it was that was one rule Dr. Maru gave them that they always followed.  
"Iruka you need to get out of here and take the boys. You can wait outside or go home but I know something is off and I need to find out what. It's not safe right now so go take them." With that, she pushed them out the door before he could protest any more. Walking down the hall she pulled out a silver bar from her bag, it was a compact metal staff. One press of the button on the side would cause it to extend to full size. Armed and alert she slowly started making her way down the hall.  
"I am well aware that someone is in here. It would be best for your safety to show yourself and make known your intentions. If you do not comply I am within my rights to use deadly force to subdue you." With no answer, she proceeded down the hall.

At the end of the hall, the two brothers were locked in the office. There were no windows or any other means to exit the room. With someone who sounded like they had training in perhaps the enforcement line of work steadily approaching.  
"We could just come out and say we are looking for the doctor" Tenzo supplied. Honestly, it was better than being found breaking and entering. With a deep sigh, Kakashi nodded his agreement.  
"Alright we are coming out, but you have to promise to listen to us before you use and force."  
"I will hear you out but I can not promise anything aside from that." The voice was defiantly female. With that, they pushed open the door and stepped into the hallway only to come face to face with a seventeen-year-old girl holding something metallic in her hand.  
"Your just a kid. What are you even doing here?" Kakashi's bluntness has gotten them in a lot of trouble over the years and the fact that the little metal item in the girl's hand just extended to a full-fledged staff taller than her would defiantly count as getting them in trouble.  
"I have been polite in giving you a fair warning. You are trespassing here and I will use force if I have to." With this, she stepped more into the light and it hit Tenzo just who was in front of them. Staring them down with the ferocity of a mother protecting her cubs was Dragon.  
"Kakashi you realize who this is right?"  
"Yes. Which means we need to catch her and have her take us to the other one."  
"Neither of you will be catching anyone and I shall not give you anything" she growled out.  
"Look around you sweetheart this is a very compact building you won't even be able to swing that stick let alone use it properly," Kakashi said with all the smugness in the world.  
"O this isn't my weapon, merely a deterrent and a distraction." she had a wicked grin on when all of a sudden a smoke bomb went off in front of them. When it cleared she was gone.


	3. Chapter three: Hide to Seek

Kaida got to the apartment right as Iruka was getting the boys in the door. She shoved him in and slammed the door behind her. After ensuring that it was locked and all the windows were closed with the drapes were drawn, she finally settled enough for Iruka to get some answers out of her.  
"What the hell happened," he demanded as soon as he could get her to sit still.  
"We might have to leave."  
"What, why?"  
"There were two men in the office. They were looking for something or someone, I am not entirely sure. When they saw who I was, they called me Dragon and said that they would capture me and have me lead them to you. I didn't stick around to find out if they actually could catch me, so I didn't get too many answers out of them."  
"Do you think they are a competitor of Dr. Maru? Maybe they know what happened to them? What if they know where the apartment is?"  
"I think it is a safe bet that if they knew how to find the office, they will find the apartment as well. We need to pack up as much as we can and find another place to stay, just to be on the safe side. I don't think they saw the boys, so they should be safe, but we need to tell them to be on the guard of strangers. Also, I don't think they know are actual names. They only referred to me as Dragon, and it was only after they got a good look at my face. We should still be able to go to work and school. Alright?" Turning to go down the hall, she started yelling at the boys. "Guys, we need you to pact up everything in your room. We are going to be moving."  
"What! Why?"  
"Because I said so, Naruto. Now get a move on. You too, Sai."  
"But we have so much stuff. How are we going to pack it all and move it today? We don't even know where we are going, and I doubt we will be able to come back if we forget something important."  
"Iruka, I understand your concerns, but I would much rather we have to replace a few items than for us to lose the kids or each other. You remember what Dr. Maru use to tell us if anyone tries to take us and they are not 'leaf', then they are bad and will hurt us. Think of what they would do to the boys if we aren't around."  
"The doctor never explained to us what that meant, though. How do we know that these guys aren't leaf?"  
"The grab her, and she will take us to the other one kinda sounded bad guyish to me." With that deadpan comment, he lost his whole argument. They needed to pack and get out of there fast. If they were lucky, other people would need time to figure out where they lived. Just as they were about to get the boys together, there was a knock at the door. Both twins froze. That couldn't be them already, could it? Neither wanted to answer the door to find out. Luckily or unluckily, they didn't have to because Naruto yelled something about nobody answering the door just as he opened it. Just as the door swung open enough for Kaida to realize that it was, in fact, the silver-haired ass from earlier, She pulled Iruka into the kitchen and just out of view of the doorway.

Kakashi had sent Tenzo to the fire escape, just in case that slippery little demon decided to pull another fast one on them. They had found the address on some of the bills from the office and decided it was worth a look. What he wasn't expecting was a tiny little blonde to answer the door. Said blonde reminded him of his teacher that had perished in a car accident along with his mate, While coming back from looking for survivors of the hidden Whirlpool village. Shaking his head out of the long dark road of memories, he looked back at the kid.  
"Are your parents home?" He asked only in hoping to have the conversation with an adult, not a child that made him unsettled. The kids rolled their eyes and scoffed at him.  
"No, they are not home."  
"Do you know when they will be home?"  
"Never. I am an orphan, and I live here with my brothers and sister. We don't have parents, so if you are wanting to talk to an adult, you're going to have to find another apartment and go bang on their door." Wow, this kid had an attitude, and quite possibly for good reason, but still, he didn't need to take it out on Kakashi for just trying to find some little punks that have been living off his Mada's money.  
"Listen, I am looking for the owner of the flat that you and your siblings are staying in. Is there any way you can tell me where to find them?"  
"I just remembered I am not supposed to talk to strangers, and you seem pretty strange, so I am going to close the door now." He made to close the door in Kakashi's face, and all Kakashi could get out was a shouted wait. Slightly disgruntled, he made his way to the building manager's office to see who really lives there.

Naruto made his way into the kitchen and looked at the twins with a knowing look.  
"Ok, what is going on? Why is someone looking for you?" Iruka was the first to speak up, not really knowing how much to tell the young boys.  
"You remember us telling you guys about the doctor that we use to go see. That guy broke into the old doctor's office and is now looking for us. We don't know what he wants or why he is looking for us, but he did say he was going to capture us. SO we need to move and get away from all this so we can all stay together."  
"I don't think he actually left. We are going to have to use the fire escape. I'll go first, and then you send the kids down the stairs with their backpacks. When I give the all-clear, Iruka can follow me down the escape, and we will get a hotel room for the night. After that, we can access the damages. Everyone good? Just pack your clothes and whatever will fit in your backpacks. If you get stopped, tell them that you are spending the night at a friend's house because the older siblings are working. Don't mention any names, ok?" With that, the two boys nodded at her. "Good now, Sai, I am trusting you to keep Naruto under control. Be as stealthy as possible. Naruto, I am trusting you to protect Sai. We will all meet at the rec center."

It took ten minutes to get the boys out the door and Kaida heading down the fire escape. She had just made it to the second floor when a slightly familiar voice called out.  
"Fancy meeting you here." The other brother. Of course, he would be nearby, but she didn't think that they would have had the emergency exit covered. He was blocking the ladder to the first floor. She only hoped that Iruka didn't come down to try and help. That would just get them both caught. So she decided she would try and reason with him and hope that Iruka could find another way so at least one of them would be able to meet with the boys.  
"Look, I don't know what you and your crazed brother want from us, but we really have nothing to offer. The research is all gone, and so is the doctor. To be honest, we were never told what the research was about or if it made any leeway or not. We figured if we got left behind, then the doctor was done with us. Now I have too much going on right now to be dealing with this. Is there any way you guys could just go back to where you're from?"  
"It's not safe for you or your brother to be living here. Yes, we are looking for the doctor, but we can't, in good conscience, leave you guys here. You don't belong here."  
"We have jobs and school and kids. I am not going to give that up just because two strangers tell me I am not safe." How dare this guy tell her that she can't handle her own life.  
"You have kids?" Not really as articulate as he usually is, but it seemed that they didn't know what they were, so how could they reproduce without an alpha. He couldn't smell one on her or anywhere close to where they were at.  
"Yes, both my brother and I have adopted a child each. I will not leave them, and I will kill anyone who tries to separate us." Oddly enough, the boldness of this omega was pleasing his inner alpha. He hadn't even caught a wif of her sent, and he could already tell he would probably love it. She was fierce enough to pass for an alpha, yet gentle and nurturing enough to be a shining example of an omega. He hoped Orochimaru was right, and these omegas would suit him and Kakashi.  
"What if I told you, you could bring them along as well. We are not here to hurt you, but what you are is very rare. It needs to be protected for the good of your race. If that means that we have to bring a few human children into The village, then so be it. I doubt even the council would put up a fuss."  
"I don't understand half of the things you are saying."  
"Ah. I guess you wouldn't, but once we get back to the village hidden in the leaves, then we can get you into some intro classes. I do have to ask. How many suppressants do you guys have left?"  
"O, you mean our meds from the doctor. We have about a week's supply left. Why?"  
"It might be best if you don't have a heat in the middle of a culture shock."  
"I never said we would be going with you."  
"No, but it would be the best decision. Kakashi won't stop until he brings at least you in. He wasn't too crazy about the pepper gas bomb. He might not take too kindly to your refusal without the kids as well. Kakashi has a rough history with humans."  
"You say that like your not human."  
"I am not, and neither are you and your brother. We are known as sub-humans. Some lore calls us weres or shapeshifters, but most of us keep our human form. Nowadays, some cant even transforms into their animal counterparts. That, however, should be saved for when we are safe in the village, though."  
"Fine, but I need to meet the grandiose with the kids, and Iruka is still in the building."

Iruka could see Kaida talking to a man he didn't recognize on the stairs. He had to be another one of the people trying to capture them. She seemed very guarded but almost like she was trying to talk him down. He needed to get out of the building so he could meet the boys and make sure they stayed safe. The only thing he had going for him was that they didn't exactly know what he looked like. It hadn't been confirmed that both twins were still in the area, so he might be able to slip out of the building if he wore a disguise. So he decided to change into some workout pants, a sleeveless muscle shirt with a hood, a black cap, and some sunglasses. Putting on his runners and grabbing his bag, he looked like anyone that would be going to work out. The hat hid his hair, and the glasses hid his scar, both of which were the most definable features he had. He left the apartment and headed for the most direct path out of the building, being careful not to pass the building manager's office. He could hear the manager arguing with someone, and he was hoping it was the guy from earlier. That argument would give him enough time to escape unnoticed. Once he made it out of the building, he checked to see if his sister was still talking to the other guy. He couldn't see them on the fire escape. He hoped she was ok. Logically she would be the hardest of the two of them to catch. While he was bigger and often resorted to tricks to get away from an opponent, she was all tactical. She was always able to out-think anyone she was up against, and it saved them more times than not. He had to trust her to be safe. Right now, the boys needed at least one of them to make it to their meeting point. He sprinted off towards the rec center. If he was fast enough, they would only be waiting a couple of minutes without them.

Kaida was honestly surprised at how easy it was to talk this guy into following her. She knew that if she got him away from the building, Iruka would be able to leave and get the boys. Now she was contemplating going to the meetup and having Iruka help her deal with this guy. She was pretty sure he and the other guy were crazy. Maybe something had scrambled their brains at one point in time. Who could honestly believe that there were shapeshifters? For that fact, if they were, wouldn't they have shifted before or shown signs of it. Hell, even their parents hadn't said anything. And what the hell was a 'heat'? She really didn't like the way he eyed her when he said that. She needed to make a run for it, but she needed a distraction first. Speaking of distractions, it was a shame that this guy was crazy and hunting her and her family down. He was fairly attractive. With brown hair a few shades lighter than her own in a short but shaggy cut. He had a decent build and obviously worked out or did some form of physical work. These were all well and good, but it was his eyes that drew her in the most. At first, glance that seemed merely brown. I a warm wooden color, but still just brown. As he started to talk and really interact with her, she could see specks of gold. They almost seemed to light up when she would say something that interested him or when she would ask a question. She had never really felt a physical attraction to anyone, but gods if this guy wasn't crazy, she might have been tempted to explore that. She finally made up her mind. She was going to go to the meet point and have Iruka help her subdue this guy and then they would keep him and get all their questions answered. Making her way towards the rec center, she could feel the nervous energy coming from Iruka. They had always been able to tell when one was near and even sometimes what the other was feeling or thinking. Hopefully, this was one of those times so Iruka could get the drop of their soon-to-be prisoner.

Iruka felt Kaida coming closer. She was about a block away. He could also tell that she wasn't alone. There had to be a good reason she would lead this guy here where the boys would be. He was already in the rec center with the boys off in separate activity rooms. Naruto said he was going to the rock wall, while Sai said he would be in one of the art rooms. He prepared himself for a fight because why else would Kaida bring someone this close without announcing herself. He knew she would lead him to the back room where they would hold their classes, so all he had to do was wait. When she and the stranger came through the door, he would knock him out and see where they would go from there. Armed with a runner's weight, he hid behind the door and waited.

Tenzo honestly couldn't explain why he was going along with this. He not only left the area he was assigned but also did so without telling Kakashi anything. He just followed the pretty girl like a lost puppy trailing after a bone tied to a string. His mind wasn't thinking of trap or deception. All it wanted to do was please the potential mate in front of him. Of course, with his luck with omegas, he should have known that it was too good to be true. As they entered the building, he realized he was at a community-based center. He was completely surrounded by humans, and that's when he finally got uncomfortable.  
"I told them to meet me in the backroom," she said, glancing back to him. His panic was lost as soon as he met her amber eyes. They made him feel warm and safe. Things he hadn't felt in a long time. As she opened the door to the back room, where it looked like they had held some kind of exercise classes, she turned to him.  
"I must apologize beforehand. You have been nothing but nice and cooperative, and please know that this is only a safety precaution." Just as she finished her words, a sharp pain exploded from behind him, and everything went black. Figures his luck with omegas hadn't changed. The last thing he remembered was her hold him in her arms, whispering that she was sorry while the darkness took over. He liked being in her arms, though. Warm and safe, even if she tricked him.

Kaida's heart broke as she held the guy in her arms. They had never had to be violent towards anyone. They only knew how to protect themselves. The fact that he trusted her enough to come in willingly and let his guard down enough for Iruka to get the drop on him was telling enough. This guy either really underestimated them, or he liked her. She couldn't say the feeling wasn't mutual. On the walk over, he told her a little about the village and the people there. He talked at length about the forest that hid it from the human world. He told her of his brother and father and how they lived in a private lot of land with a huge garden. She didn't know if he knew of her fascination with plants or if it was a shared interest. She really wanted to find out, though. Iruka stepped up next to her.  
"Is everything ok?"  
"Yeah. He is just a very interesting person. Though I think he and his brother might be crazy. They think we aren't human, and neither are they. They said that they are taking us to the village hidden in the leaves. I think that maybe this might be what the doctor was talking about. When he wakes up, we will have to ask him." She sighed as she gently laid him down. They would need to find somewhere to say. There were plenty of hotels in the area that they could rent a room at, but she would prefer something a little more private.  
"I have already rented a house for the week on the home-sharing site. We can check in at six, so we have a few hours to get the boys some food and see what else we would need to replace. The main problem will be once the other guy realizes we have his partner."  
"Brother."  
"What?"  
"They are brothers. Not partners. They are looking for the doctor, but not for the reason we think. I think that the doctor is related to them. There is an almost familiar way that he talked about them. I have a feeling that we are not actually the targets but merely an unexpected find in their search."  
"Huh, we will just have to ask him about it when he wakes up." Soon fell an uncomfortable silence fell over them. Kaida was lost in her thoughts, and Iruka was lost in his worry. They gathered the kids, rented a car, and headed to the house that Iruka had rented for the week. They would have answers soon.

Kakashi was in sheer panic mode. When he was finally done with the manager of the building and got the apartment open, he found that whoever had been living there had cleared out. They took clothes and photos and not much else, so they couldn't have gone far, but still, they were not where he was. To make matters worse, he couldn't find Tenzo. There were no signs of a struggle on the fire escape, and no one had reported anything to the police. There were no recent unidentified people admitted to any of the local hospitals so, the only logical explanation was that he was taken, hopefully by someone who isn't going to experiment on him. He needed to find him, though. He wouldn't leave him behind even if he had someone else to chase down. Tenzo was family, he was pack, and you never leave ack behind. He picked up his phone and called in a favor.  
"Radio, I need you to do something for me. I am on an unofficial mission, and I seem to have misplaced my brother. Can you track his phone for me?"  
"Sure. It's not like I have anything else going on. Let me just get back to the office and access one of our computers, and ill text you the address."  
"Thanks. I'll keep in touch if I need anything else."  
"Yeah, you better. Your dad would kill all of where ever you are if you both don't come back."  
"Mah, you just reminded me that I need to check in with him. I'll be waiting for that text."  
"Sure. Talk to you later. Good luck."  
He sighed as he hung up only to dial another number.  
"It's about time you two check-in. I was beginning to think I would have to go out there myself and drag you back."  
"Mah. Dad, we just ran into a few problems, is all."  
"O, what sort of problems, and why are you calling me and not Tenzo? You never willing to call me." Damn his dad for noticing every small thing.  
"So, it turns out that Mada was here and found two twin omegas and had been raising and experimenting on them up until a few years ago. We came across one of them, and she gave us the slip. I found an address in the office we were sent to check out. After getting there, we discovered that two more people were living at the address, two small boys. I can't tell if the other twin was here yet or not, but it seems like there are things for two adults and two children. I had left Tenzo on the fire escape in case someone tried to run while I got the super to open the apartment. When I came back, he was gone, and the apartment was cleaned out. I have Radio looking into tracking his phone."  
"Maru found two kids? Two omega twins? That is impossibly rare. How has no one been alerted? You said they were adults now, so their first heat should have alerted someone."  
"From what we can tell, Mada put them on suppressants from a very young age. They were posing as a private doctor. They still have Kabuto with them as well. The video we found said something about them being survivors of Whirlpool. It is also called them elementals. Do you know what that means?"  
"I do. It means that your first priority is to find your brother and get them back here before they have heat. I am guessing that they don't have many suppressants left if Maru hasn't been around for a few years. Use any means necessary to get them back here unharmed. I will deal with things on this end. By the gods, find your brother. I won't be losing either of you."  
"I will," with that he hung up and went back to their car. He waited for what seemed like hours before he finally got a text back from Radio on the address. It was all the way across town in a residential district. He only hoped that Tenzo was ok.


	4. Chapter Four: The Warmth of Home

Kaida knew that what she did was necessary. That didn't stop the guilt she felt. Iruka couldn't understand why she would be worried about someone who was hunting them down. Honestly, she didn't understand it either. She had tried to figure out when she had grown attached to the crazy person she had just met earlier that day, but when she looked back, she found it was almost instantaneous. It was like when she met Sai. She saw him and knew that she needed to have him in her life. It was odd having to explain it to Iruka. He, of course, agreed in saying that he felt the same way with Naruto. Neither had ever felt that way about a grown person, though. Now, she was laying on a bed, with the man tied up and running a lukewarm damp towel over his forehead to help with the headache that she knew he would undoubtedly have. She sighed. Why did he have to be crazy? Why couldn't he be some random nice guy she met on the street? They could have grabbed coffee together and gone to the gardens and maybe shared some of Sai's work, but no, he had to be insane. She should have known that the first person she felt a mild attraction to would be. Hell, the first people they had let into their lives completely abandon them, so why not have her heart ripped out by a person that thinks that isn't human. She shifted on the bed. Her whole body felt uncomfortable. She was hot and nauseous. Now was not the time for her to get sick. There was a soft knock on the door. Iruka came in with a concerned look on his face and a cup of hot tea.  
"I brought you some tea. I will watch over him, and you need to get some sleep. You aren't looking too well."  
"I think it is because I didn't take the meds this morning." Iruka gave her an even more concerned look. "Don't look at me like that. We are almost out of meds, and we needed to see what would happen. We both can't be sick, or no one would take care of the boys. I am only feeling a little fever and a few body aches. It isn't so bad."  
"Fine. I just wish you would have talked to me about it."  
"If I did, then you would have stopped me."  
"Of course, I would have. If anything else happens, you let me know, and we will take you to the hospital."  
Iruka set up a chair in the corner of the room, pulled out a book, and began to read. "I fully expect you to go get some food and some rest. If he wakes up, I will come to get you." She left the room without looking back. She grabbed a glass of cold water and tried to nibble at some rice, but nothing seemed to appetizing, so she went off to one of the rooms to sleep. She would probably feel better in the morning.

Kakashi wasn't stupid. He knew that if he went in guns blazing, then there was no way that anyone would willingly come with him. As much as he wanted to make sure Tenzo was ok, he needs to make the 'getting them back to the village' part go as smoothly as possible. It was the middle of the night, so he figured he could wait until morning to at least make sure one of the twins was there. He did some of his own research while waiting and discovered that the house was a holiday rental. So that meant that where ever they were staying, they had left it. They could have been staying at the apartment and left after he showed up. That would have given them time to grab Tenzo. That also meant that those two kids were probably with them. That could complicate things. If the kids were human, then they wouldn't be allowed in the village. He would be a fool to think that the twins would willingly leave them behind. If the worse came to, he would have to call in as many favors as he had acquired to get the two human boys in. He was kicking himself for not scenting them to tell if they were pups or not. It was fine, though. He had been on missions that required him to wait for days for signs of his target. He could wait till morning.

At the first sign of day, the front door opened. The little blonde boy was bouncing around a young adult. At first, Kakashi almost thought it was the sister. From behind, they looked exactly the same. Same build, same curves, same hips, and the high and tight ponytail, but it was when he got a look at the face he could see the difference. This was the brother. Kakashi had to admit the sister was appealing, but now, seeing her male counterpart, he was definitely going to try and bed one, if not both of them. It might break Tenzo's heart to know that he would break his vow for the twins but who could pass up on an opportunity like that. Instead of staying at the house and finding Tenzo, he decided to follow the brother. He was not trying to check him out as much as possible. No, instead he was getting information on one of the unknown aspects. The brother seemed to be engrossed in keeping the blonde ball of energy in check than seeing if anyone was following them. He made a stop at a grocery store and a coffee shop, and finally and most alarmingly a pharmacy. He hoped that whatever the twin bought wasn't for an injury to his brother. With all that shopping done, they started to make their way back to the house.

  
Kaida was hot all over. She took a cold shower and drank a lot of cold water to the point that she threw up nothing but water. She felt awful. Her insides felt like they were trying to rearrange themselves. Worse yet, she could feel an unfamiliar tremble between her thighs. Iruka said he was going to grab breakfast and some meds to try and break her fever. She hoped they could break it soon. She wasn't scheduled for any classes today and only had a cleaning shift at the gardens so she could call in, but eventually, they would need the money, and she would have to return to work. As she was making her way out of the bathroom for the second time, she heard coughing coming from the bedroom that they had left their capture in. She made a pass to check on Sai, who was drawing some of the plants in the back yard and decided to see if the man needed anything. She opened the door to find him struggling to get out of the ropes that Iruka had tied him up with. She cleared her throat.  
"How is your head?" He turned and looked at her with wide brown eyes. He much resembled a deer in headlights. He readjusted his body so that he could be facing her before he answered.  
"It hurts. I am not going to lie. I kinda just wished you would have asked me to come with you and answer your questioned or whatever you took me for. My brother is probably tearing up half the city looking for me."  
"I didn't know if we could trust you. I really didn't want to do it, but we have two little ones we have to think about. If knocking you out meant they had some sense of security, then it was worth it." Tenzo grunted in reply.  
"Before we had to knock you out, I meant to ask. What is your name?"  
"My name is Tenzo Hatake. What should I call you other than Dragon, of course?"  
"My name is Kaida Umino. My brother is Iruka Umino, and we have two small children with us, Naruto and Sai. I am sure you will meet everyone when they get back."  
Tenzo looked at her. She was sweating a lot for it being in an air-conditioned house. She also looked paler than she was yesterday. He breathed in deep and got a faint whiff of something amazing. It smelled like smoked cedar in the winter and water lilies in the spring. Like falling blossoms of a pear tree and the redwoods in fall. It took him a minute to register that he was smelling her scent. She hadn't had a scent the day before. Gods only knew if he would have smelled that on the fire escape, he probably would have attempted to claim her right then and there. It was intoxicating. He decided to test the limits of how much the suppressants had worn off and released his tightly coiled scent. He could tell instantly when it hit her. She became flushed red and eyes wide. He could have sworn he heard a whipper come from her.  
"Is that you? That smell?"  
"It is. Does it bother you?" He suddenly had flashes of every other omega that had smelled his sent. The looks of confusion and disgust. She had the confusion, but that could be from the lack of knowledge.  
"It smells like my home away from home., like the gardens. It smells like every tree I've ever known, constantly going through the changes of the seasons. Just now, it smelled like birch in the winter. Does that mean your sad?" That startled him. No one had ever smelled him long enough to register the connection between the seasons and his emotions. Maybe he got lucky and found someone who could stand to smell him. Just as the thought passed his mind, Kaida doubled over in pain and let out a whimper that sent all of his alpha instincts into a furry. He was able to break the rope without even thinking and strode over to her. He picked her up and held her to his chest.  
"I don't understand what is happening to me?" She whispered hoarsely. She was trembling, and her skin was hot to the touch. He knew she was in the beginning stages of heat.  
"Do you have any more of those pills?"  
"We only have five left. I didn't take any because I didn't know what would happen when we stopped. I didn't want to risk Iruka like that."  
"You are going into heat. We need to get you back to the village as soon as possible. You need to take one of the pills. It won't stop the heat, but it will postpone the next stage." He had to get her to a doctor and to a heat specialist. He didn't have enough experience with first heats, and never has anyone been on suppressants before their first heat. He pulled his phone out to call Kakashi. Hopefully, he was close enough to help get them all back a soon as possible. He heard the phone ring. The only problem was he could also hear the ringtone. Kakashi was either in the front of the house or outside. He would have to get him. He gently laid Kaida on the bed and gave her the pillow he was using to snuggle into.  
"I will be right back with help and that pill. Just lay there till I come back." She nodded faintly, and he went to find his brother.

Kakashi had been very careful in stocking of the male twin. He had gone unnoticed for the entire trip. That all changed when they were right in front of the rental house, and his phone went off. Next thing he knew, he was face down in the dirt. The twin he had been following didn't even hesitate to pin him down. Kakashi had to admit it was very arousing to be pinned like that from the attractive omega. He was defiantly going to see if this would transfer over to the bedroom. He was so lost in the thought of having both twins in that position that he missed whatever the male twin was saying.  
"Come again?"  
"You are unbelievable. I cant not even fathom why you would be trying to capture us but know this I will not go down without a fight."  
"That's good. I like a little foreplay in my relations." He did his best eye smile over his shoulder, only to have his head pushed back into the dirt.  
"You wouldn't even know what to do with me in a 'relation'. Know what do you want, and why won't you just leave us alone?"  
"I want my brother, for starters, and you and your sister aren't safe here. We need to get you back to the village before you run out of those pills you have been taking. If we don't get you there before then, something bad will happen. I can't allow that. You would be putting a whole society at risk, and whether I am attracted to you or not, I will not allow that to happen."  
"What will happen? Like say if one of us stopped taking the pills, what would happen to them?"  
"First you would get sick and hot then it could go one of two ways. You could go into heat or go into a red heat. Both of which would need to be monitored by a specialist since neither of you have been through a regular heat before. The damage that the pills have done to your body would be unknown and the side effects could be bad. I am no expert, not being an omega myself, but I know that none of it is good. You would defiantly need medical treatment and possibly the assistants of an alpha, but I am not going to say that for sure. Should you go to a regular doctor they would see that your not human and it could give our whole society away. should you choose not to seek medical help, it could kill you. Omegas are a rarity in themselves, so my job now is to make sure that doesn't happen. I am to retrieve you and your sister and bring you safely to the village to seek proper medical treatment." When he finished saying that, his phone went off again. This time he looked to see it was Tenzo calling. With the male twin still on his back, he answered the phone.  
"What is wrong, Tenzo? Also, where have you been?"  
"Kakashi, I am with the sister. She has already stopped taking her meds and in a preheat. She doesn't look too good and is barely lucid. We need to speed up the process of getting them back. The good news is, though, I think the boys that are with them are also omegas. I don't know how there are so many of them here, but we need to get all four of them back before another village or worse the humans catch wind of this."  
"Well, that is interesting. I am currently with her brother right now. He is being the most gracious of hosts."  
"You are already here?"  
"Yeah, I am outside. What are her symptoms?"  
"Hot flashes, lethargic, and she is experiencing a lot of pain. She also has a scent now and can smell mine. I gave her some pain meds and another pill to hopefully ward off the symptoms for a day or two, but they only have five pills left."  
"Well, that's not good and will make traveling harder. We need to leave now before she gets any worse. If we can find a private plane, then it should cut the travel down by a few days."  
"I'll make some calls and see what I can come up with."  
"Alright, and while you are doing that, I will test the boys and talk to the brother." Said brother let out a huff.  
"My name is Iruka, and you are going to tell me what is wrong with my sister."  
"I already did. It seems she stopped taking the pills already, and you don't have enough supply to last the conventional travel methods. So, whether you like it or not you are going to have to come with us. It would just make it easier on you if you agree."  
"You promise to help my sister?"  
"I will do what I can." He put the phone up to his ear again. "Did you catch that Tenzo? Iruka is in with helping us as long as we help them."  
"That's good because I think she is my true mate." Kakashi let out a startled sound. True mates were even rarer than omega's themselves. It was really only a theory that one alpha had a perfect omega out there for them. Their father had sworn his mate was a true mate. Neither of them believed it, but the amount of devotion that he had shown to Orochimaru would explain that. Even when they left, Sakumo didn't move on. He took all the backlash, and all the hate the village could throw at him but never did he once blame his mate. Now, here his brother was calming to have found his.  
"Are you sure? Could it just be that it's unfamiliar or that it's her first time, and her scent is just extra-strong?"  
"I don't know. All I do know is that after smelling her one time, I could say without a shadow of a doubt that I would die for her." That was a serious claim. Sure, Tenzo would never leave a comrade behind, and he would never risk another's life, but to openly give his for another, that was reserved for family. As much as Tenzo loved his village, they had always treated him like an outcast. He would never make such a bold statement and not mean it, and the fact that it was for a stranger was even more baffling.  
"We will get her back and looked at before you have to do anything that drastic." With that, he hung up the phone and flipped the positions of the brother. He was now straddling Iruka.  
"You and your family are coming with us for your own good, and I will do everything in my power to make this as easy as possible. Your sister is really sick and needs a heating expert. You have little to no pills left and will be experiencing the same thing soon. If we hurry, the damage will be kept to a minimum. My brother has just pledged his life to your sister, and I'll protect her, in order to protect him. When we get to the village, you can ask all the questions you want. Now let's gather your stuff and the kids and get out of here." He got off Iruka and started to head inside. Iruka laid on the ground for a little longer. His face was flushed red, and he may or may not have been aroused by the act of having their positions changed. With a deep breath, he headed inside to assess the damage and prepare for their journey. This was going to change them forever, he could just feel it.

Tenzo's first call was to Radio and Genma. They were the extraction team set up for their mission.  
"Hey, I need the fastest way back to the village. We will have six people in total, four adults and two children. All of it needs to be private. We may have an omega going through the beginning stages of their heat. We need a heat specialist on call for when we arrive, and all four will have to have medical monitoring, and the two youngest will need to be tested. We may have found four omegas in the human world who are not registered and two who have been unknowingly on suppressants for most of their life."  
"Well, that is a lot to take in all at once. It's good to know that you didn't go and get killed on us. Your brother was freaking out in his own way, and your dad was about to take a private flight just to go drag you both home."  
"Well, Genma, a lot has happened in the course of two days. I will be sure to brief you guys when we are on our way back, but for now, I need those things and fast. The omega in heat may not last long. She may have been on the suppressants for seven years. this will be her first-ever heat, and I don't know what will happen to her."  
"Wow, that's a long time to be on suppressants. I am guessing that is what kept Orochimaru there for so long. The kid will be lucky to survive this."  
"Genma, I think she is my true mate, and I will destroy the world to keep her alive. I need the travel booked now, and I need a specialist to tell me how to keep her healthy enough to last till we get there."  
"A true mate? Really? I didn't even think those actually existed. Like you hear about them but never see them. I trust your judgment, though. I got a specialist on the way to the coms room, and Radio is working on your transport. Your lucky it seems like the Uchiha have a private plan in the area. We are negotiating to travel with them."  
"Good, call me when the specialist..." Just then, a loud bang could be heard over the phone line.  
"Wha the hell was so important that you had to drag me all the way up here and not come down to my office?" Tsunade, great. She was the best in her field, and no one could ever dispute that, but she was also running the village. For them to call her, it must mean something bad.  
"We have word from the Hatake brothers. They have located possibly four omegas in the human world. Two of which have been on suppressants for over seven years. One of them is going into a heat, but they fear what could happen without proper medical care. It was reported that she is experiencing a lot of pain and confusion due to lack of suppressants." Genma quickly answered, trying to brush off the fact that her entrance made him jump a little.  
"What the hell? How are there omegas in the human world to begin with?"  
"This is what they found when looking for Orochimaru. Apparently, they were running tests on the older two, and supplied them with the suppressants disguised as supplements to help with a sickness they didn't have."  
"That explains why they stayed in one place for so long, but that doesn't explain how four omegas are unaccounted for and in this predicament, to begin with."  
"We don't have enough information right now to answer that. We are communicating with the Uchiha in the area to try and get passage for them back here as soon as possible."  
"Which Uchiha are in the area?"  
"Itachi, Shushi, and Sasuke. They were on a recon mission and a preliminary for Sasuke." Radio answered from his post, waiting on word from Shushi.  
"Good. Itachi wouldn't leave such valuable assets in the human world. Tell the brothers that they better not screw this up. We need all four of them here and unharmed, so we can fully understand what happened."  
"Of course." They both chimed together.  
"Now, what are the symptoms on the one going into heat?"  
"Hot flashes, lethargic, and she is experiencing a lot of pain. Tenzo had given her another suppressant and some pain meds, but it didn't seem to do anything."  
"It won't. Their best bet is to knock her out until they can get here. She is only going to get worse with all the build-up from the suppressants trying to leave her system."  
"I will relay the message to them."  
"Good. It might be best to knock all of them out unless they can find more pills before they get here. I'll be in my office, and I want 12-hour updates on their conditions. Someone is going to have a lot to answer for when I find out why we have not one but for unaccounted for omegas." She left in a huff, and both betas were glad she wasn't after them.  
"Did you catch any of that Tenzo?"  
"I did, Genma. You had me on speakerphone still. I'll see what I can do about the sedatives. I doubt we will have to sedate the children, but I will find enough to do so if necessary. Have we heard anything about our ride?"  
"I just received confirmation from Shushi that you guys can hitch a ride on the way back. They will be passing through your location in three hours. I'll send you the address that you need to be at. He said, and I quote, 'We will land, stay on the ground for five minutes, and then take off again. So they better be there and ready to go'."  
"I'll make sure we are on time. I need to get supplies. If anything changes, call me." He hung up the phone and went to find Kakashi.

Iruka didn't know what to make of the guy now sitting in the rented living room. He had come in, told the boys to pack and be ready to leave in an hour and sat down, and pulled out a book. He looked completely at home in the foreign living space. He must have been staring because said man lowered his book and raised his one visible eyebrow. Iruka could swear he was smirking. Not that he could actually tell because the man only had a quarter of his face visible.  
"Are you going to keep staring at me, or are you going to pack? If you aren't going to pack, I can find something more productive for you to do." As he said that, he opened his legs as if an invitation for Irka to get between them.  
"I beg your pardon. I don't like what you are insinuating, and I sure as hell am not going to do whatever that means. Your not even that attractive. Where do you get off propositioning me like that?"  
"Mah, I was going to suggest helping the kids get ready, but I like where your mind went." He said with a chuckle. "Also, I just so happen to be gorgeous. I have people fall at my feet all the time, so don't feel bad if you want to." The man actually pulled off a leer with only one eye.  
"How can people even said your attractive if they can see your face?"  
"It's part of my mysterious charm." Iruka actually laughed at that.  
"I wouldn't get between anyone knees who acted as you have. Especially not people who proposition people without exchanging names first."  
"I am Kakashi Hatake, and you are?"  
"Iruka. Iruka Umino."  
"There, now we know each other. So do we skip the small talk and go straight to adult play, or are you going to continue to be difficult?"  
"What the actual fuck? I think my sister was right from the start."  
"O about what?"  
"You're fucking crazy. Your extra crazy if you think that will get you anywhere with me or my sister."  
"I'll win you over. Then we can make a Umino sandwich, with me in the middle." Kakashi leered again, watching as Iruka turned bright red, stammered out a 'like hell', and marched his way down the hallway to the bedrooms. He sighed. He loved the ones that were harder to get, and he had a feeling he was going to love chasing this particular omega. He couldn't wait to catch a whiff of him. He was debating on returning to his book, but he figured that it was time to talk to Tenzo and figure out what was going on. He made his way to the master bedroom and peeked in the open door. Tenzo was sitting on the bed, scrolling through his phone. That wasn't unusual. What was, however, was the fact that he had the sister curled into a ball next to him with her head resting in his lap while he ran his fingers through her hair. The sisters breathing was a bit erratic, and he could only guess that she was in a lot of pain. The whole scene was a bit overly domestic for him, but it definitely suited Tenzo. It would be a shame if she rejected him after coming to full terms with her instincts and could smell his scent. He decided to give them a little more time. Tenzo deserved to enjoy this for as long as he could.

Tenzo would be an idiot if he couldn't sense Kakashi lingering in the door. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he turned around and left instead of entering the room. He didn't think his poor omega could handle another alpha's presence just yet. She was still panting through the pain, and he was worried what damage was being done to her insides. All the research that he had done was telling him he needs to get something to make her sleep. There was a hospital on the other side of town, but there was a pharmacy just five minutes away. He would have to call Radio and have him put in a fake prescription for her. Their best bet would be Ambien. They would need to get the CR version with a higher than usual dosage so that they could sleep for the entire two day trip on the plane. He would also have to have both of them scented. Shushi was an alpha, and little Sasuke was projected to be an alpha as well. Itachi either drew the short stick or the best stick because he manages to come out as a beta. He always had a level head was strong enough to put any alpha in their place but also kind enough that any omega would be safe with him. When it was announced that the next heir to the Uchiha clan, and in turn the Uchiha company (one of the largest suppliers of medical use products specific for sub-humans), was not, in fact, an alpha the whole sub-human world was turned upside down. Now they openly except Itachi after he had proven time and time again that he was the most suited for it and would probably surpass every head member from before him. This also meant that Sasuke would one day take over the family business, seeing as there was little likely hood of Itachi producing an heir. He is almost certain that he and Shushi have a thing going on. They never are seen without one another, and more times than not, Sasuke is right behind them. It wasn't too uncommon for alphas to clam a beta instead of on omega, especially with the short supply of omegas. Even now, in the village, alphas outnumber omegas three to one. Whereas betas outnumber both almost four to one, so eventually, it had to come. The only frowned upon relations where if an omega chose a beta. That wouldn't produce any offspring and was seen as a waste of an omega. Tenzo didn't really care either way. He had bad luck with both secondary genders. Neither bata nor omega wanted him. Kaida was the first to ever say anything positive about his sent. 'It smells like home' is what she had said from the beginning. He wished they had met under different circumstances. He would have courted her properly. Taken her to some of his favorite places and showing her the wonders of their village. He would have introduced her to his dad and taken her on a tour of the Hatake gardens that he worked painstakingly on. He would have even welcomed the pup she had claimed. Maybe on the trip there, he could talk with the pups and get a better understanding of them. He sighed. He had been putting it off long enough, and they needed to get their supplies and meet the plane fast. He picked up the phone and called Radio.  
"What's up?"  
"I found a pharmacy on our way to the airport. I need you to put in a prescription for Ambien. We need the CR version with extra dosage. We should be fine with a week's worth. I texted you the address."  
"Alright. I got it. There you can pick it up in twenty minutes. Your lucky they had some in stock. It might not be as high of dosage as you are looking for, but I went with the highest they carried. I put in for some pain medication and motion sickness meds as well. I don't know how the kids will react to travel, so better safe than sorry. You guys should grab some food that is light on the stomach, also snacks and things for the kids to do. I doubt the Uchiha have that on supply. You need lots of water as well. Whenever the omegas are awake, they will be severely dehydrated."  
"Thanks, Radio. I would have never thought of any of that."  
"It was Tsunade that told me to tell you when you called. She is very adamant about them getting here safely."  
"I will do everything in my power to make sure they arrive unharmed."  
"Good. Make sure to keep your brother in line as well. We all know there isn't an omega left that he hasn't been with. so it would be nice if he didn't get his claws into those too."  
"From what I hear, the brother won't have anything to do with him. He has already pissed him off. The sister is under my protection until she deems otherwise. The two children have yet to present and probably have a good few years before they do, so I think we should be good on that front. At least until we get back home."  
"We will be waiting for you here then. We will be with the medical team to escort them to a heat facility."  
"Good. We will see you in a little over two days then." He hung up and received the confirmation numbers for the prescriptions in a text with a 'good luck' and a smiley face. Obviously, it was from Genma. They need to leave soon. He got up from the bed and grabbed the backpack with all of Kaida's things in it, throwing it over his back. He then slid a hand under her legs and around her shoulders, carrying her bridal style. She made a small noise of discomfort until he settled her close to his neck. He released pulses of his sent to keep her calm. His inner alpha was crying out for the pain that he could smell on the omega. He quelled it by reminding himself she would be better after the meds, and he was taking her somewhere she could get help. He just had to get there. Walking into the Livingroom, he saw that everyone else was packed and ready to go. There was a bit of a startle when he came out of the hall. No one knew just how bad she was doing.  
"She will be fine. We will have a medical team meet us as soon as we land. We need to stop off at a pharmacy not far from here before we get to the plane. Both you and her will have to be sedated while we travel. It is for your own safety as well as hers." He said to the brother. "I am Tenzo, by the way."  
"Iruka. We should leave soon. She has never been this bad before."  
"Alright, gather the kids in the car. Kaida and I, along with the two pups, will sit in the back seat. I'm keeping her calm with my scent, so she needs to remain as close to me as possible. The back windows are tinted, so it shouldn't be a problem for her to sit in my lap while we drive. You and Kakashi can sit upfront." Iruka glanced at Kakashi and sighed.  
"If that is what is best, we will do it. I just want my sister to get better."  
"Alright now, that all of this is settled, here are the addresses and confirmation numbers for the pharmacy. We will put the cost on the black card. We need to hurry, or we will miss our flight." They left. The pharmacy gave them no trouble, and now all they had to do was wait till their plan arrived.


	5. Chapter 5: New Places and New Faces

Kakashi had decided that they needed to stop for food before boarding the plane. Knowing how tight the Uchiha keep to their schedules, he doubted that they would appreciate the sudden stop or the need to feed and house six more people. Though he had heard that the Uchiha plane was like a private hotel, with the accommodations to house thirty or more people comfortably, including secluded sleeping cubes, showers, and a full-service kitchen, they probably wouldn't have been planning on taking extra people, let alone a bunch of omegas. He was still not in the good graces of that family after what had happened to a fellow alpha and teammate, Obito. They had been on the same exploration team. Their job was to find and secure locations for a new outpost that would be hard to find by humans. On one such trip, they had come across another village's team who then tried to take the omega of their group, Rin. When she was captured, Kakashi wanted to continue on with the mission, but Obito wouldn't leave her behind. He ended up going after them in order to save her. Kakashi reluctantly followed, but it didn't help much. In the end, they lost Obito. In his final moments, he wanted Kakashi to take care of Rin. Kakashi was left half-blind and in charge of an omega that he honestly couldn't stand the smell of. It only took a few years before he lost her as well. She had been captured and experimented on by someone similar to his mada. She didn't service it, and he had to kill her to ease the last of her suffering. She was one of the main reasons why they never let omegas out of the village anymore. These omegas would suffer that same fate. Being tied down to a village that they knew next to nothing about. They would be fought over and mated soon. Their only expectation now was to mate and have as many pups as possible. He couldn't help but think that was a sad life, but it's a necessary evil for the survival of an entire race. Once they had pups, they wouldn't want to leave them anyway. That thought struck a chord in his head as he watched the brother yell at the blonde menace that was now trying to convince him that yes, he did need twenty cups of instant ramen. The thought of him being used as nothing more than a breeder twisted his insides. He doubted it would settle well with the brother and, the fact that his alpha may not accept the kid was a hard pill to swallow as well. He himself had never wanted pups or to settle down. He had been dodging the council left and right, trying every excuse in the book to not have to follow through with what the council wanted from him. Now, as he watched Iruka shaking his head at how adamant that the blonde was being about the ramen, he couldn't help but feel a fondness that leads him to believe that maybe one day that could be him. The other pup had picked out a few snacks and drinks. Some were more interesting than others. A few anko mochi balls, and a couple of bottles of jasmine green tea and golden oolong stood out the most. As if sensing his question, the boy spoke up.  
"They are for Kaida. She likes the ones from the street stall by the gardens, so I picked her up some when I saw them on display. She like these teas when we are out all day as well. I hope they make her feel better." He sounded void of all emotion when he said it, but Kakashi understood that he meant it with everything he had. This one must be her claimed pup, then. Tenzo had said something about each of them having a claimed pup. It's good to see that they have a decent bond without all the pheromones and markings that are usually involved. Explaining how all that works is going to be a pain. He had never met anyone of their species that wasn't raised like they were. Hopefully, there are experts to help with that. The pup was watching him expectantly, so he cleared his throat and offered a few words.  
"That's very thoughtful of you. I should get some stuff for my brother as well, so as to not be outdone by a pup."  
"I am not a pup. My name is Sai." He said in a monotone voice, yet Kakashi could still feel the anger rolling off him. "Kaida deserves the world. Both her and her brother do, and if these small tokens make her a little better, then it's worth your ridicule." With that, he walked away. Leaving a very gaping Kakashi in his wake. When Kakashi looked up, he noticed the brother looking at him with a mix of smugness and disapproval. Fighting with one of the pups would not be the way of getting into that omega's bed. Iruka walked up to him after a few more passes in the store.  
"Sai can be overprotective when it comes to my sister. He generally isn't very good at portraying his emotions, but somehow she always knows what he is feeling and how to help. When we first met him, he had just been taken away from a very abusive situation that cost his adopted brother his life. He refused to interact with anyone unless it was absolutely necessary. One day she saw him drawing and asked about it. He told her he could only draw what was there because he felt nothing towards the drawings themselves. In fact, he said that he felt nothing towards anything. She got permission from the matron at the group home to take him with her when she went to help at the gardens. It took her two months of biweekly visits before he finally opened up about what had happened to him. When she told me, I honestly couldn't blame the kid. They were kept in cages and only allowed out to perform chores and acts to which he would watch. They were abused in every way you could abuse someone. He has been getting better since he moved in with us, but he still has a problem with people he doesn't know. A word of caution though, if you are trying to get in his good graces in order to sleep with my sister, it won't work. Kaida has been asexual most, if not all, of her life. She has never shown any interest in anyone. That's why the way she treats your brother worries me. It won't be good for either of them. I fully intend to keep them separate once we get on the plane." Iruka was right. he had been feeling the same way about Tenzo. He doesn't want to see his brother hurt again.

The fact that he had stated that she was his true mate worries him even more. That is something serious. That, if true, would cause an uproar within the village. True mates were scrutinized amongst all else. Constantly under observation by those who don't really believe that it's possible. According to their father, true mates run in the family. Every Hatake has had one, and everyone has found theirs. When His father met his mada, they both instantly knew that there was something between them. It wasn't until his mada did some research and found that they were true mates. Not only were they compatible with an emotional and physical level but also on a molecular level. Their DNA matching all the right sequences to complete one another. They had been inseparable until the village asked his mada to find a way to create omegas. They pushed and pushed until finally demanding and threatening. When they asked his mada to perform experiments on children, on pups, that's where they had to draw the line. In the end, the only one to survive the trials was Tenzo. When Maru dropped him off at his father, they both knew they wouldn't be coming back. Kakashi hardly got to see his mada when they were allowed in the village, but the abrupt abandonment had scarred him deeply. Now he doesn't let anyone except for his brother and father close anymore. Sure he has friends but never any close ones. Sure he takes lovers, but only for one night stands or ruts. In the end, none have been special enough to let them close. He realized that he had been lost in his own thought while the young omega was scrutinizing him.  
"I agree completely. Once we get to the village, your existence will cause an uproar in its self. If we come back and my brother had already bonded with one of you, it could be seen as treason. We have to keep an eye on them both, but for now, we have a plane to catch. Round up the pups, and we'll get going." Iruka nodded and did as he was told. They checked out and made their way back to the car where they had left Kaida and Tenzo.

Tenzo was growing ever more worried. His omega wasn't doing so well. She couldn't keep down water, and her scent was out of control. He tried to get her to keep down the meds they had picked up, but it seemed she would just vomit them right back up. She was sweating a lot and shivering quite a bit as well. Once everyone was out of the car, he laid down in the seat with her on his chest. He breathed in and out calmly, trying to help her regulate her breathing. he couldn't lose her. Not when he had just found her. As he was trying to regulate her breathing, she scooted up his body to nozzle into his neck. This made his inner alpha preen. He exuded calming pheromones hoping it would help. She breathed in deep before whimpering out.  
"I don't understand what is happening. Everything feels and smells so weird and strong. My insides feel like they are being churned with a rut, dull whisk. I want to curl up in a ball and die, but I also want. I feel heat in places I've never felt them before. I just want to understand." He could sympathize with her. They had always thought Tenzo was going to be a beta, so they never prepared him for a rut. SO one day, when he was out in the field and one hit, he felt like he was dying. It wasn't till one of his teammates knocked him out, and he woke up in the hospital that he found out what was wrong with him. Most would present at the ages of 11 or 12. He was nearly 16 when he presented. It had been painful and overbearing, not knowing how to deal with what he was going through. He wished more than anything that he could do something for her to ease her burden, but he wasn't a doctor. He didn't know much of anything on the heat side of things, and he wouldn't know where to begin helping her outside of what an alpha is already supposed to do. He wouldn't do that to her either. It was frightening enough to go through all this without even knowing what you were. He wouldn't traumatize her with his advances. No matter how much his inner alpha was telling him to mate and mark her. She shifted again on his chest, nuzzling deeper into his neck. She let out a soft sigh.  
"Your scent helps. It gives me something to focus on, something familiar. I am sorry if this is awkward for you." She all but whispered it out, but it was enough to send him over the moon. It must have caused a spark in his scent because she shifted again.  
"Will you tell me what the different trees and seasons mean in your scent? Do all alphas have scents that change according to their moods?"  
"Not really. Most have a base scent, and only hints of it will change according to how they feel. Most are able to control it well enough to not let it show in public. I am only releasing my scent in hopes that it will help you. As for the seasons and trees, I am not sure. I can't really smell myself, so I can only tell you that I am an oddity in the fact that it does change. It's one of the reasons why I am not already mated. Most omegas can't stand or understand my scent, therefore, they keep their distance from me."  
"That's ridiculous. You smell wonderful. Safe and warm. The changing just makes me want to find out what they mean." She paused and thought hard for a moment. Probably trying to clear so of the fog that would be residing in her brain.  
"Does this mean that when I am able to regulate my scent, I won't care for yours anymore? I don't want that. You smell like home and a home that I doubt I will ever see again. I don't want to miss the only piece that I could have." She was getting herself riled up. He couldn't have that. He needed her to stay calm and to focus on her breathing.  
"I can't promise that you will still like my scent after your better, but I can promise that if you do, I will let you have that piece whenever you need it. We all need something to remind us of home, and that we belong." He ran his fingers through her hair in a soothing motion. He really hopes that didn't happen. He already knew he wouldn't love anyone as much as he loved her right at this moment. If she rejected him, he wouldn't be able to move on from that.  
"If I get a choice, I would choose you." She mumbled out before finally succumbing to the medication. He let out a breath. He also hoped she would choose him, but what Kakashi said was still ringing in his mind. Was it simply that he was the first alpha that she came in contact with? She didn't seem to be on the heady side of her heat. She was just barely managing to get through the pain. All he knew for sure was he was in love with her, regardless if she would reciprocate it or not. Her breathing steadied, and he could finally she the peace of a deep sleep fall over her face. She had such a pretty face, even with her scar, or maybe because of it. Perhaps some of the more vain alphas would see her as damaged instead of the beauty she is, and he won't have to fight too many for her. It was a scary thought. Once the council allowed them passage into the village, and they were processed, both of the siblings would be given an adjustment period, and then they would be expected to take mates. They were both well past the bonding age and would either be a free for all or used as a prize in one of the many tournaments that were held to boost morale and as a way of advancing in one's rank. Tenzo had never participated when an omega was on the line. He didn't want one to get stuck with him that wouldn't want him. The last omega that was up for grabs ended up taking their own life. Being a prize was not a choice, and being an omega, you rarely got one to begin with. It was no fate he wanted for either twin.

He was pushed out of his thoughts by the sound of the loud blonde approaching the car. Luckily for him, Kakashi was the first to the car and told the boys they needed to be quiet before they woke Kaida up. He readjusted himself, sitting up and putting her back in his lap. She stirred momentarily but remained asleep. Everyone piles in the car as quietly as they could. Iruka looked in the backseat and then down at the bag Kaida had been throwing up in.  
"Is everything alright?"  
"She was having a hard time keeping the pills down. I finally got her to keep one down long enough for it to have an effect on her. She should sleep for the next four hours at least. Hopefully, by then, we will be on the plane, and getting her to take more pills should be easier." The brother seemed too absurd and reevaluate that information. While he was lost in thought, Tenzo couldn't help but notice that Kakashi had yet to get in the car. In fact, he was standing with his car door open.  
"Kakashi, is everything alright? You know we can't be late for the plane."  
"Tenzo, I need you to clamp don on your scent." Tenzo blushed furiously. He hadn't realized that, in trying to calm the omega, he saturated the car in his own order.  
"Is that what the smell is? I thought it was just Kaida. She smells like that a lot when she works at the botanicals. She calls it her home away from home. I thought that maybe she had a piece of clothing that she usually wore to work somewhere around here. It's no wonder she finds your scent comforting." Both alphas filed that information away for later. Kakashi got into the car and rolled all the windows down before driving off. They needed to hurry if they were going to catch their plane.

Shisui knew what everyone was saying about him and his cousin Itachi. Sure they went everywhere together and often had Sasuke with them, but it wasn't a mating thing. Itachi was like a little brother to him. In some ways, he was the only family that Shisui had. When Itachi was being bullied by the entire village for being a beta, Shisui had to step in and encourage him to become the best head their clan had ever seen. Itachi had so much to give it would be a waste for him to dismiss himself because of what some old-time village head had to say. So from that moment on, he decided he would be with Itachi to support him and protect him, not only for the sake of his cousin but for the good of the pack and the village. Now Itachi is praised for everything he had managed to accomplish, and Shisui couldn't be any more proud of him. Of course, he had had a few relationships here and there, but nothing that would stick. The closest he had ever come was when he was seeing the youngest Hatake brother. Tenzo was the sweetest, most caring person he had met outside of his cousin. They were honestly similar in many ways. This is what drew him to the outcast alpha in the first place, but it was their differences that made him want to stay. Where Itachi was quiet and reserved with how things made him feel, Tenzo was a bit brash and jumped full force into many things. It was a pity that no omega could stand him because he would really be the ideal mate. They hadn't seen each other in a few years. Not since the rumors of him and Itachi being a thing started circulating. It wasn't like they were in a relationship, just naturally drawn towards each other whenever the other had needed. Now he would be on a plane with him for the next two days. That's if they didn't run into any problems. It would only be a thirteen-hour flight if they could go straight through, but they had to maneuver the no-fly zones and make a few stops for customs and fuel. So he would be stuck on a plane with his ex-sometimes-lover and his brother plus four other unidentified people. It sounded like a pain. Lucky for him, the plane was big enough for all of them. It had four private cubes and a full bathroom. So hopefully, they wouldn't be forced to interact with each other too much.  
Itachi could be heard over the coms letting him know that they were getting close to landing. He would have to put his best face on and hopefully make it through this trip without making a fool of himself.

When Shisui told him they had to make an emergency extraction, Itachi's first instinct was to tell him no. He had his little brother with him and didn't want to drag him into whatever trouble whoever got themselves into. When he heard that they were needed to extract the Hatake brothers and four unidentified personal, he conceded. The only reason for an emergency extraction like that is if one of the unidentified persons were of significant importance. He could use this as a way to stay in the good graces of whoever it was, and perhaps it would be beneficial to the company in the long run. He didn't like thinking like that, but soon the company will belong to Sasuke, and he is going to try his damndest to make sure the company is perfect for his little brother. So here they were, touching down in a smallish town's airstrip, waiting for confirmation that the brothers and their escorts were there and ready. They barely got the door open when the oldest brother piled onto the airplane, followed by a very loud blonde.  
"All I'm saying is if you guys are so big and bad, how come they captured one of you? How come you need someone to come to pick you up?" the blonde was practically yelling the questions at the older Hatake. "Why do you wear a mask? Are you ugly or something? I bet you are and have like fish lips or big front teeth." There was snickering coming from behind a very distraught Kakashi. That's when the rest of the party was able to board the plane, and Itachi was able to see just how big of a mess they were in. Somehow these oafs were able to find not one but four omegas. Two of which should have been bred already, and the other two were right around Sasuke's age. This really could be an opportunity of a lifetime. If he could get one of the younger ones to like Sasuke, then he wouldn't have to worry about there being an omega for when his brother comes of age. They would bond young and be put under Uchiha's protection. He was about to voice this to Shisui, but, when he looked on at the alpha, he saw something that he had never seen. Shisui was in a predatory stance, eyes glued to the youngest Hatake and the girl he was holding. The youngest brother was taking a protective stance over the girl in his arms. That's when it clicked she wasn't just sick but heat sick. She must have been in a lot of pain. He wasn't an expert on heat sickness. They had never had an omega go long without being mated, so heat sickness wasn't a problem in the village. The problem would be making it back to the village for her to receive proper treatment. On top of that, he would have to deal with two very aggressive alphas in a very confined place. He was about to intervene when Shisui spoke up.  
"You smell really good together. We need to get her a nest built in one of the private cubes." With that, he walked farther into the plane with the brother falling in at a distance. Itachi stayed behind to deal with the rest of their guests. He would have to discuss things with Kakashi.

Tenzo followed Shisui down a small corridor into the room with the private cubes. Each cube had a full bed, a tv screen, and a window for viewing the flight status, all behind a secure wall with a door that locked. She would be safe and comfortable in here. He laid her down on the bed with minimum protest. She was a bit clingy but had very little energy to fight his action. This was just another reason he needed to protect her.  
"I am going to go get you some water and something light to eat, then I will be right back. Okay? I promise I am not leaving you." She gave off a small whimper but shook her head in understanding. As soon as he exited the cube, he was forcefully pushed into another. Shisui had him pinned to the bed inside, rutting against him.  
"Kama, you smell so good. You two together, it was taking all my strength to not grab you both and knot you. She smells like the rain after a fire and the breeze in the spring trees all at the same time. That mixed with her natural sweet honey smell mixing with your everchanging forests, I could barely contain myself." He rolled his hips into Tenzo more aggressively as he was talking. "Fuck I have never been so turned on in my life, and I have been with omegas in the heat before. It's not just her or just you. It's both of you together. I am going to claim you, and then I am going to claim her, and we will keep her stuffed with pups." Shisui was embarrassingly close, but given the heady sounds and the hard erection, so was Tenzo. He was going to push them over the edge. He started thrusting longer and harder, till they were both panting messes. Then a slight whimper from down the hall seemed to break Tenzo of whatever spell he was under.

Tenzo was so close to his first good orgasm in possibly years when he heard Kaida whimper down the hall. He had almost forgotten what he was doing here. He was caught up in the whirlwind that was Shisui. His dirty words about what they would do not only together but with Kaida as well. He was almost lost to that fantasy of having both, mating both, and keeping both. Now wasn't the time for thoughts like that, though. She needed him. She didn't know what was going on or where she was. All she knew was the pain, and he needed to be there to help ease it.  
"She needs me. She doesn't understand any of this. It's her first heat, her first time seeing or smelling an alpha, and she is scared and in pain. I need to get back to her." That seemed to shake Shisui out of his lust induced fantasies. That's when he smelled it. The pain and fear that lingered in the air that only meant one thing a distressed omega. He was overcome with the urge to make whatever allied her better.  
"What does she need?" Tenzo seemed to ponder his sudden change.  
"She needs her meds and some water. Maybe something light to eat if she can keep it down. I need to get the medication from Kakashi. she sleeps better when I am around, so ill stay in the room with her. If you want to help, go find some water, and if you have crackers, that might help as well."  
"Ok. I'll find something. You got get her meds, and ill scrounge up something." They left the room, and Shisui watched as Tenzo left in search of his brother. After he was sure the Tenzo was gone, he slipped into the room they had Kaida in. He knew, of course, that there were water and small snacks already in each room. He just wanted a few seconds alone with her to see if he could make things a bit better. Maybe he could convince them to let him stay with them while they traveled. She was hunkered in a ball in the corner of the bed. She looked so small and fragile in that state. He moved to the edge of the bed and rubbed a soothing circle on her back like he had seen other alphas do to distressed omegas. She let out a small whimper and moved to see who was in the room with her. She opened beautiful hazel eyes that were almost three shades darker than Tenzos but not quite as dark as Shisui's almost black eyes. He almost forgot how to breathe, looking at her. Her hair was falling out of what used to be a ponytail to show long auburn locks with ribbons of dark brown and gold seamlessly throughout it. Her skin was flushed from the sickness but still held a slight tan-ish hue to it. Her lips, though dry, were plump and pink, causing an emphasis on her flush. She had a bewildered look on her face before she mustered up enough strength to speak.  
"Your not Tenzo."  
"No. I am a friend of his, though. I am Shisui, another alpha. This plane belongs to my cousin, and we are giving you a lift to the village. I came to see if there was a way I could help you. How does Tenzo usually help you?"  
"He gives me medicine and then lets me smell him till I calm down enough to sleep. Where is he?"  
"He is getting your medicine and will come back in a second. Can I try something?'  
"What?"  
"I am going to release my scent, and I want to see if it will help you." She looked at him long for a second. She obviously had her reserves about it.  
"I don't want to like someone else scent more than his." She said it in barely a whisper but with enough heat behind it to not allow questions.  
"I promise I don't want to take him away from you. If anything, I want to help both of you." This caught her off guard. What could he possibly mean to help both of them? Then without warning, he released the control on his scent. It hit her hard. The smell was unlike anything she had ever smelled. Like the aftermath of a forest fire, but so far after that, you could still smell the burnt wood but smell the new life that was seeping in the ground. It was almost as intoxicating as when she first smelled Tenzo. She felt just as drawn to it as to him.  
"Tenzo said I would only like one scent. I would only be drawn to one scent. Does this mean that I won't like him anymore?" Pain flooded the omega's scent but more emotional than physical. He pulled her into his lap and started smoothing out her hair in a comforting fashion. He tried to shush the small grieving sounds she was making for the fictional loss of Tenzo's scent.  
"Hush. It will all be fine. I think that perhaps you are special. That maybe we are both meant to be with Tenzo, or maybe he and I are meant to be with you. We will find out when he gets here. Okay?" She just nodded and allowed him to rock her back and forth, trying to soothe her. That's what Tenzo walked in on.


End file.
